Fandom Oneshots
by BlueManiac359
Summary: I love YouTube, and on Youtube I will find videos that I can easily write as a Miraculous Ladybug one shot. I will add the name and creator of the video so that anyone can look it up and compare. If you have a video you would like to see leave it in the comments for me to see. I will also do oneshots of Tumblr post and prompts if asked. Plz specify if you want something specific.
1. Little Heart of Mine

**A/N I was looking up animations and Animatics on YouTube, and I found one called**

 **【自主制作アニメ】** **little heart Immediately after watching it I couldn't help but to think of Adrien and Marinette as the little dolls. So here is my first one shot posted to this site.**

 **Little Heart of Mine**

 **Two stores across from one another have set a doll in their store front windows - a boy and a girl. At night the two come alive and try to communicate through the space in between them, until the girl isn't there. Based on the YouTube animation【自主制作アニメ】little heart.**

* * *

On a quiet street are two shops; Agreste Antiques, owned by a cold man with no room for family after the passing of his late wife, and Dupain's Dolls, opened by Tom Dupain first starting out as a hobby for the man which lead to him meeting the love of his life. Though the majority of the items sold in the shops were different, the storefront windows were not.

In the Agreste window they had an aged globe of the world, an old record player on a white side table. There was also an intricate frame set off the the side, and a small red arm chair set in the center of the display. The Dupain window had a round table covered in a satin cloth with a lamp and bear set on it, the back walls had some frames, and a small chest filled with roses was set next to a green floral print chair with a feminine structure.

What truly caused the windows to match were the doll that sat center stage on the chairs. The Agreste doll was a boy with slightly tousled blonde hair and forest green eyes. His outfit consisted of black shorts and shoes, grey shin high socks, a white dress shirt and a bright green vest and tie. The doll at the Dupain's store was a girl with shoulder length midnight blue hair and eyes that rivaled the midday sky. She wore a red dress with black blouse and sash. Her hair was pulled into twin tails with matching red ribbons.

At night the two dolls would move around ignoring each other for the most part, until the girl notices the cat by the boy. She presses up against the window and tries to get the others attention. When he finally looks over she begins to write a message on the window, switching to writing it backwards so that it reads 'Hello', the boy turns back to the cat.

This goes on for the next few nights, during the day she thinks of new ways to get the boys attention, and all the variations of the word 'Hello', the boy always tries his best to ignore her. One day the girl stops trying and goes back to doing what she did before her little game. After a few days the boy starts to worry. He gains her attention by jumping up and down, and waving his arms. Once she looks his way he wastes no time in writing 'Are you OK' on the window, only to see the girl jump for joy before writing back 'I win'.

At this the boy cocks his head, the girl then writes 'You wrote I win'. The two share a laugh, only hearing themselves.

The next few nights this continues, writing to find out about the other across the street.

The Boy goes by the name 'Adrien' which he spent out for her. The girl had a bit more fun with her name by pretending she is held up by strings. At first Adrien spells out 'Marionette' only to receive a shake of the head, and she writes 'O' with a slash. Taking some time to think he writes 'Marinette' and is rewarded with a nod and smile. To learn their favorite colors, Adrien points at Marinette then to one of his eyes. Marinette in turn goes to stand behind the thin cloth on the table and points to where the red of her dress is, only to point out a pinkish color. This continues for the next few nights, afterwards they start making fun of the people who they see pass during the day. Each night they greet each other with a wave, and each passing night Adrien clenches his fist tighter, wishes that the glass wasn't there.

The next day, a father and daughter walk past the Dupain's shop when the girl notices Marinette sitting in the window.

"Daddy, can I have that doll? It's so pretty, and I need a new one to replace the last one." The father looks down as his daughter visibly bats her blue eyes past a sea of blonde curls. He gives in not a moment after, and the two walk through the door. When the exit Adrien sees a familiar figure of red and black being carried away by the mass of white, black, and yellow.

The Agreste boy's cat follows after the father and daughter until they enter a large brick house. Satisfied with this information the cat makes his way back to the shop just as the sun begins to go down. When he enters through his cat door, and goes up to the window, he finds the young doll sitting in his chair with his knees drawn to his chest, head hidden and shoulders shaking with invisible tears.

Adrien looks up when he feels a pair of eyes on him, finding himself looking into the acidic eyes of Plagg. Not knowing what else to do he leaps off the chair to approach him, only for Plagg to jump off the display. Plagg looks over his shoulder at Adrien until he gets the hint. Climbing down after him, Plagg positions himself right underneath the doll to avoid the clatter that is sure to follow should Adrien slip. Once Adrien is settled on Plagg's back, the two take off back through the cat door, and heads towards the large brick house.

* * *

Chloe, as Marinette has found out is a bratty little girl. After the death of her mother she has be able to get away with anything. Marinette would like to think that the girl could also get away with murder, and her father wouldn't hold it against her.

Once the family of two got back to their house, Chloe immediately went up to her playroom, only for Marinette to be in the position she is in now, having Chloe holding her by one arm-nearly breaking it-while jumping from furniture to furniture. If Marinette wasn't made out of wood her arm would have been dislocated. Some time late Chloe is joined by another girl with red hair. The second girl picks up one of Chloe's many other toys only for her to throw a fit and throwing her as a casualty. Marinette lies there as the the blonde yells at the ginger, and offers her one of the lesser made toys. As the two girls play Marinette lies forgotten.

By the time the other girl's mother comes to get her the girls have worn themselves out and Chloe leaves Marinette alone in the dark. Now that she is alone Marinette take the time to examine the damage done. Her ribbons have become lose and frayed at the ends, leaving her hair mess. One of the sleeves on her blouse is torn from when she was thrown to the side. Her arm that was held is stiff and refuses to move the right way.

Not knowing what else to do she climbs up the curtains near one of the windows to get a better view. She paid attention to the path the family took to get here, but how to get out of the house is another thing. It would take two people to budge the window open in front of her, and once it's opened, getting down is another thing all together. So she just stands in front of the window gazing out towards the way they had come, when she sees a dark shape moving towards the house.

Not being able to take it anymore she looks away, only to be drawn back to the window when something rustles the leaves in the tree right outside the window. Marinette turns around just in time to see a familiar head of blonde hair. Like they used to do when she was still in the store Adrien gestures, pointing to the bottom of the window. Working together, the two manage to open it just enough for them, and Marinette is greeted to a gentle breeze that ruffles her hair.

The two long 'Distance' friends, not knowing what else to do, stand and just take the other in. Marinette notices that Adrien has a few different shades of green in his eyes, and Adrien notices what freckles painted across the bridge of her nose, along with subtle spots on her dress. The two intertwine their fingers, "I missed you." are the first words that Marinette says, and Adrien can do nothing more than smile, "Your voice is higher than I thought my lady."

Adrien than takes notice of her hair and blouse. Taking off his vest he drapes it over her shoulders. "I know this isn't much, But it should help you somewhat." Marinette pulls her arms through the holes as she follows Adrien to a ledge outside the window. Creeping along the edge, Marinette slips only for Adrien to jump off after her and cushion the fall. Opening her eyes in the arms of Adrien is like a dream come true for the doll. Marinette gets up only to notice Adrien can't with his leg disconnected. "Adrien, Why did you do that? Now because of me your-" Adrien stops her by placing a hand on her arm. "I couldn't protect you before, so this is my way of making up for it."

If she could Marinette would cry, but being unable to she drapes one of Adrien's arms over her shoulder, hands Adrien his leg, and the two begin their trek back into town, just as it begins to snow. The two make it to the first building before the sun comes up, and they both fall to the ground limp. The last thing either of them do before going still is reaching out for the other's hand.

* * *

Tikki was going to be running late at this rate. While she was walking down the street, she nearly trips over a black cat with piercing eyes. The cat rubs against her leg, but before she lean down to pet it, it runs off in a completely different direction. Following the cat, Tikki goes from one street to another only to find the cat has stopped at the edge of town pawing at the pawing at the ground. Tikki moves closer only to find two wooden doll half buried in the snow. Completely forgetting about the cat, Tikki grabs the dolls, and digging a little more to find the boy's missing leg, Tikki begins the trek back to her house. unknowing of the cat following her back.

Her house is more of a suburban cottage the quieter part of town with a small yard surrounded by an iron fence. Opening the cat she heads to the door, taking her shoes off to avoid tracking snow throughout the inside. tapping the snow off, and setting her shoes off to the side, she heads upstairs to her work room. Working on the boys leg first she grabs the wire along with some cutters. She cuts the length she needs and twists it to fit the fallen limb. Not finding anything else wrong she gets to work on the girl.

Tikki starts by removing the vest to find that it fits the boys ensemble. She than removes the ribbons, which have becomed frayed and unusable, and replaces her ponytails with all new ones. Pulling out some black thread she sews up the blouse, and like what she did with the boy, she checks for things she might have missed. not finding anything she sets the two together on the couch, and sets to working on something else, only to fall asleep at the table.

* * *

That night, Adrien is the first to wake. and the first thing he notices is that they're no longer outside. The second is that his leg has been reattached. He looks ahead to see a head of dark red hair and a red shawl with black tassels asleep at the table full of craft tools. Marinette wakes up next, and is shocked by how she sees. "Tikki? What is she doing here?"

Adrien looks at her "Do you know her?" Marinette nods "Yes, she works at Dupain's Dolls as one of the makers. I always saw her come and go through my window." The two than realize how close they truly are, interlocking their fingers, they turn towards one another and share a smile, the space between them so much it is now nonexistent.

Plagg looks in from the window, and can't help but to feel accomplished in helping the young dolls unite after much hardship.

 **A/N So tell me what you think, was it good or bad? Are there changes that can be made? Throw me a message so that I know. also this is just a one shot of the video I mentioned above, I suggest you check it out, it was amazing.**


	2. The Eyes Know

**A/N This story was inspired by another fanfiction titled Timber and animated by Vivziepop, again it is a Miraculous Fanfiction, but most any crossover will fit with this fandom, so why not.**

 **The Eyes Know**

 **In the town of Timber everything is segregated in to two roles, Those with one eye are held in higher esteem, and than you have everyone else with more than one eye. Marinette, born with two eyes, wants to change all that. After all, if her parents found love in one another, why cant anyone else.**

* * *

"Bye Mama! Bye Papa! I'll be back soon!" Marinette calls as she walks out the door. Her black flats secured on her feet, she quickly brushes off her pink knee length skirt, adjusts her Ladybug spotted headphones, and makes her way into town. As she walks she moves to the beat and rhythm of the music coming through the headset, not having a care in the world about how she looks. After all, her mother had three eyes and married her one eyed father, so why should she cares if she has two eyes. As Marinette walks past a tree she fails to notice the person sulking on the other side.

Adrien was in a pinch, all his life everything was decided for him; from the way he dressed, which consisted of black slacks and a plain dress shirt with his blonde hair slicked back, even to who he was meant to fall in love with. He looks at the one rose in his hand and begins to question everything he knows. Until he spots a girl with blue hued black pigtails, a white off the shoulders top with a floral design on the side, and a light pink shirt with a black belt tying everything together. Before the girl can too far away he dashes after her until he stands to just in front of her. He has his eye closed as he hands her the flower, but when he opens it he recoils. He has been told that those with more than one eye were impure, and the fact that the girl in front of him has two means that that is what happened here. Without thinking he grabs the rose and ran the other way.

Marinette took no offence to this reaction, It was the most popular one she has received over 16 years. Readjusting her head phones she continues on her way with a spring in her step. As she goes through town she passes more than one sign portraying the segregation that is always present in Timber. She swings around trees, passes many people with the same expression the first person had, until she hears a different tune overlapping the one she is currently listening to. Removing her headphones she makes her way over to the club only to be stopped at the door. The doorman points to a sign to the side showing multiple eyes being crossed out, "Only one eyes allowed." He accents his point by pointing to his own eye.

"Well, Maybe I could go like this." Marinette says as she covers up her one of her eyes with her hand. The doorman's scowl only goes deeper. Marinette slinks away from the club and sits on a near by bench, failing to notice the occupant. When she does notice her company Marinette sees that it is another female with curly ombre hair held in a high ponytail. She has a black off the shoulders sweater with a white Wi-Fi type logo on it and white tank top underneath. The girl also has grey tights with black and white boots. Her one eye is a ember color. Marinette taps the girl on the shoulder, "Hey, why don't you go to the club over there, I'm sure they'll let you in." The girl answers by shifting her bangs up to reveal two more eyes with an unamused look. "I already tried to get in. They figured it out to say the least."

The two girls go back to sulking until Marinette hears a slight tapping sound. Looking down she sees her companion tapping her feet to the combined beat coming from the club an Marinette's headphones. Marinette smiles and holds out her hand. "Hey, wanna dance? There's a clearing over there we can use." The three eyed girl looks unsure at first until she looks at Marinette's out stretched hand.

"Sure, and I'm Alya."

"Marinette."

And with that the two are twirling around the area, attracting the stares of those nearby. Alya notices the stares first and stops, "Hey Marinette, Wouldn't this be better with more people?" Before Marinette can answer Alya runs off to a nearby bench and drags over a guy with five bright green eyes and black hair. Marinette seeing where this is going goes to a girl with a dark blue eye and dark red hair, and pushes her towards the guy Alya is bringing over. It takes all of two seconds for the two to get over their insecurities to see past the number of eyes they have. Alya not wanting to stop there goes over to two one-eyed girls and loops her arms over their shoulders, and gestures for three girls with four eyes to come talk. It seems to go great after one of the girls compliments an others dress. After every one has gotten over the stereotype The area seems to be bathed in more color that ever before.

Adrien mean while walks past the area, and doesn't know what to think. He is shocked to see all of the different people mingling when there is still so much prejudice about the area. Unknowing of the two people making out beside him until the male speaks.

"Hey, you wanna have some fun?" The girl he was just kissing slaps him. "Plagg that is rude."

"Aw come on Tikki, I only meant he should join the dance party over there. Nothing else." Adrien looks away from the two bickering love birds and meets the eyes of the girl from earlier.

Marinette spots The boy who gave her the rose earlier and gestures with her left hand for him to join them. Adrien goes to walk away only for Marinette to give chase and drag him over once she caught up with him. Once they get to the clearing Marinette looks him in the eye and gives him a disarming smile. Which Adrien ignores in favor of getting mesmerized by her bluebell eyes. Marinette twirls him around once and than lets go, doing her own thing. Adrien, not knowing what else to do, offers her his hand which Marinette gladly takes. As the group of people dance, Adrien fails to notice the two girls approaching from the shopping area, only of them talking while the other holds all of their bags.

"And so like, Adrien and I are totally going out. I mean we were practically made for each other. With my father being the mayor of Timber and his being a manager of the best club ever, it's bound to happen sooner or later." The blonde of the two says. The red head notices the group of people, and the two that are pretty much in the center of it all. "Um Chloe, I think you-" "Sabrina! What did I tell you about interrupting me?"

"But Chloe, look." Sabrina points to the group of people dancing. Once Chloe sees Adrien intermingling with Marinette, she immediately calls the police, who immediately get there.

The group takes notice of the police right away, Adrien scowling once he sees Chloe come out from behind them. "Adrikins, get away from those people. You don't want your father's club to get any bad publicity do you?" Adrien flinches at the mention of his father, Marinette takes notice and steps forward. "It's my_" " _Our_ fault." Alya cuts in as she takes Marinette's hand. When she looks over, Alya offers her a small smile. Marinette returns it when she feels a hand go to occupy the other one. Marinette only gains more confidence when she realizes all of the people she has standing up for what just occurred in the clearing. Until all ten get thrown in jail.

Marinette holds the prison bars in shame until she hears someone playing the harmonica in the back. Looking back she sees a teen about her age with a simple T-Shirt and jeans. He has headphones hanging around his neck, but opted for using the small instrument. Adrien takes notice of the teen and moves closer. "Nino is that you?"

"Adrien? What are you doing here dude? Your dad is gonna flip when he finds out." Nino says as he puts down the harmonica.

"Yeah he is, but you know what, it was worth it. Now answer my question."

"Well, I was put he for disrupting the peace and trying to change things around here. The Mayor's daughter didn't like it so she had me thrown in here to "keep the peace". But I learned to occupy my time here, watch this." Nino goes back to playing his Harmonica, and as the group watches the two guards begin to bob their heads, and tap their feet. Nino continues playing with Alya sitting next to him, and the others dance to the rhythm he has set out for them, Until a tall and imposing man walks through the door, and looks into the cell with his one imposing blue-grey eye. "Adrien, come here we are leaving." Adrien hangs back a bit unsure of what he should do, until he feels a small hand take his. Looking down he sees Marinette looking straight ahead at what she believes to cause Adrien so much suffering. Adrien lets go of her hand to move to the front of the cell. "I'm sorry father, but I think I'll spend the night here, to learn my lesson if you will." The group tries to contain their laughter, knowing full well that he just want s to stay and hang out. Gabriel sends one last glare into the cell until he leaves.

The group waits a few minutes before laughing as Adrien leans against a wall and slides down. "Someone needs to remind me to never do that again. I think I just lost a few years." Marinette slides down next to him as the others continue moving to the harmonica music. "If you like I can remind you, I can also recommend a good bakery, open for both one and multiple eyed people."

Adrien thinks about it and nods, "I think I would like that-" He looks over at the girl next to him. "Marinette."

And the two go back to relaxing in the company of the others as their hands holds the others close.

 **A/N Again an ending with hand holding. I suppose it is easy to do but I didn't want to end off where the video did. If any of you faithful readers have a youtube video you would like to see as a one shot, just leave it in the comments below.**


	3. The Sky Maiden

**A/N I found this video interesting. It is titled The Willow Maid - Erutan and I found the music to be soothing. And again if any one has a suggestion, just let me know. I may not do it right away or at all, but I will sure as heck try.**

 **The Maiden**

 **While going on a hunting trip with his brother Adrien comes to a clearing inhabited by a strange girl that refuses to leave. Wanting to share his world with the girl he begins to bring a pack filled with items of interest, only to fail her in the end with no way to make up for it.**

Adrien and Felix have decided to escape the confines of their home by going on a small hunting trip to a forest nearby. It was said that many people heard a girl singing deep within the forest. No one has seen her, and many speculate that it was just the wind that they heard, but when the brothers split up and Adrien heard a voice that was two beautiful to ignore, he followed it as though it were alive and leading him along by a single finger. When the song was at it's loudest he reach a clearing that seemed to be straight out of one of the books his mother used to read him and his brother before bed. The entire area was surrounded by a small moat with red toad stools spread out, as they got closer to the center they seemed to magically turn into flowers. At the center of it all was a large Willow. As Adrien approached to tree the singing stopped and a head poked out from behind the massive tree.

From what Adrien could see of her she had pale skin with long hair the color of the midnight sky, and eyes the color of the midday sky. Adrien held out a hand only for the mysterious girl to duck behind the tree once again. Not wanting to scare her any more than he already has, he takes a seat and begins to talk, even if he wouldn't get a response. "Hello, are you still there? I'm sorry if I scared you. I just heard you singing, and was curious as to whom was making such a lovely sound." As he talks Adrien notices The girl has peaked her head out once again, and this time he notices slightly pointed ears. "If you like I could tell you my name?" The girl peaks out a bit more, and speaks in a soft chime like voice. "No, a name holds power over any creature, and I would not ask of you to give that to me." Adrien smiles and nods, "So I should not ask for your name either I suppose." The maiden shakes her head and comes fully out of hiding. Adrien notices that the only clothing she has are vines woven together in a dress with leaves and pink flowers woven in.

"What is that thing strapped to your back. I have noticed many others have the same thing with them when they come through these woods." Adrien removes his bow and quiver to show the girl. "It's a bow, and these are arrows. When you nock the arrows like this and pull back the string it is used for hunting. I usually miss on purpose because I don't like taking the life of others." The girl nods with a slight smile on her face. "And I'm sure the animals appreciate that." The two continue talking until the sun is high in the sky. "I should probably get going, otherwise my brother will begin looking for me." The girl nods. "Would you care to join me, I show all of the wonders I told you, and we could even get married." The girl looks down "I cannot leave this, I am nothing but a strain of song in this forest, so please don't ask me to leave this place." Adrien only nods and makes his way back out meeting up with his brother at the entrance, seeing three birds tied together.

"Couldn't you find anything." Adrien shakes his head. "I did, but I missed." _'and she got me'_ Adrien thinks the last part. The two brothers make their way back to their home, where Felix leaves the birds for the kitchen staff. The two relax in the homes library until they are called down for dinner. At Dinner it is just the two of them as their father immerses himself in his work to hide his grief after the death of his wife. Once Felix leaves to go hide in the library once again, Adrien heads out to visit his friends. He exchanged his nice clothes for the simple outfit he wears whenever he heads out into town. He meets up with his friends in a tavern and the three talk about anything and share stories and legends. Adrien told his friends what happened during his hunting trip only in a story like format, when he gets to the end it's end hangs leaving the audience of two displeased.

"Come on dude, you changed an old legend slightly and leave us hanging. That is so not cool." the male says

"I agree with Nino, That story was crap, I mean what sort of ending was that?" the female says. Adrien gives a slight smirk. "Maybe that's because it didn't happen yet."

"What do you mean it didn't happen yet?" The female asks again, Adrien just smirks and leans back in his chair. "Come on dude, answer Alya's question." Adrien doesn't reply and gets up. "You can't just leave us without answering Adrien."

"I'll see you guys again in a few nights ok, I'll tell the rest than." Adrien doesn't wait for them to reply, after paying for his drink, he heads home with the thought of seeing the mysterious girl once again.

* * *

The next morning Adrien sneaks out of the house, and makes his way to the forest with items of interest within a pack on his back. From books to baked goods, anything he thinks the girl would like would get squeezed into the bag one way or another. As he gets to the opening of the woods he sees a small fox and black wolf waiting just within the tree line. He stares at the two animals as the stare back, after a few seconds the two animals disappear from sight, and Adrien begins his trek into the area he has come to love since yesterday.

Once he reaches the willow clearing, he finds that nothing much has changed, except for the fact that the wolf and fox are curled up right by the girl as she appears to have wait for him. The girl sits with her legs curled beneath her as she holds the wolfs neck with the fox curled up in her lap. Her vine dress hasn't changed, but her long hair seems to weave in and out of the branches that make up her home.

Adrien approaches the three with a smile and goes to speak when the chime like voice interrupts, "Tikki and Plagg were very interested in you, I was worried they had scared you off at the opening." Adrien quirks his eyebrow at what appears to by names, and realizes that she means the animals. The girl continues petting them as Adrien speaks, "I thought to know ones name would allow someone power over any living thing."

The girls looks up from the wolf's pelt and nods her head. "It does, but they trust you with that power. I would still like to keep mine."

"That is fine with me Princess." She looks up at the name, eyes wide and shocked. "Even if I don't know your name, I need to at least call you something, so Princess." Before she can hide her face in the dark fur of the wolf Adrien catches a hint of pink paint her cheeks, that peaks past her hair to reach the tips of her ears.

Like before Adrien sits a distance away from the girl and talks to her for a bit, unaware that the fox had left her lap until it was rummaging through the pack. Adrien shoos the curious creature away to see a loaf of bread in its mouth. Adrien goes to follow after it only to end up right in front of the girl. She looks up at him with her bright sky blue eyes, and Adrien feels as though he could get lost in the clear blue orbs. She giggles at a sight behind him, and looking back Adrien sees the fox trying to drag the pack over to the three. The wolf leaves the girls arms to grab the pack, and carries it over.

Adrien sits down and the wolf drops the pack at his side and lies down, placing its large head in his lap Like the fox does with his Princess. For the next few hours Adrien goes through the bag, and explains the purpose of everything within. The bread they have for lunch, along with the cheese and pastries. She finds the blank book interesting and draws out the flowers and animals in the area. By the time Adrien leaves it's well past lunch and quick approaching night, Packing up all of the things Adrien has brought the girl places the book full of drawings within, stopping him when he goes to remove it. "You have shown me many miraculous things from your world, consider the images in this a think you." Adrien nods and makes his way out.

This continues for the next few days, Adrien would arrive early in the morning and leave just as the sun goes down. Bring packs filled with more things she might find interesting, and leaving with a blank book filled with images she has drawn that day, consisting of the flora and fauna, Tikki and Plagg, and Adrien. Each night he would take the drawing filled book and try to place when she would have drawn that, or where it took place.

* * *

Marinette was sitting up in the branches of her willow with Tikki and Plagg resting just beneath it. She began to wait for the next visit from the blonde that understands her need to stay. The drawings she gave him at the end of each visit felt inadequate to all that he has given her during his visits. from the foods that he brought to the miscellaneous items he thought she would enjoy. He has even helped her braid her hair that he tied off with a bright red ribbon, and has given her the name Princess. From the stories that he has read to her, she has come to realize that a princess is someone special, perhaps she wa- a sound of twigs snapping interrupts her train of thought. When she sees blonde hair she immediately thinks that it was her companion for the past few days. But once she sees the blue-grey eyes that gaze at her tree and the ax glinting in the moonlight, she knows she is mistaken.

The new comer's hair is slicked back and his eyes cold like the winters where her friend's was slightly ruffled and eyes were like the fresh grass that sprung up in spring. "What are you doing here?"

Plagg and Tikki wake up from the alarm in Marinette's voice, and growl at the new comer. He doesn't even flinch, just shifts his gaze between the two animals and his cold gaze lingers on Marinette. Where Her friends eyes held some childish youth and compassion, the male in front of her only viewed her as a possession. "I was wondering where Adrien was getting to wondering into the forest every day, but returning with nothing of value. I followed him the other night, and was surprised to find him hiding you here." The stranger takes a few steps closer, "I also heard him talking to his friends about how you can't leave this tree. While Adrien did nothing, I will set you free."

Once the words leave the male's mouth Marinette shakes her head. Tikki and Plagg nip at the males heels to try and ward him away, but he swings the ax he brought and nicks Plagg on the leg. The wound is bad enough that he will have a limp, but not enough to deter him. Tikki pushes him back and leads him out of the clearing. Leaving Marinette to alone to watch as the man cuts the old willow down piece by piece.

Once the tree is down the man than cuts the bits of Marinette's hair that is caught underneath, all while Marinette kneels down silently in sorrow at what has become of her home. Once Marinette is free of the tree the male grabs her by the wrist and drags her back the way he came, all while ignoring her pleas about not being able to leave, only caring that he marries the girl before his brother.

they reach the entrance to the woods just as the sun begins to rise on the horizon, and Marinette collapses.

Felix looks down at the girl and hears someone shout "Princess!" behind him. He can only stand aside as Adrien, along with the wolf and fox from before go to the girl's side.

Adrien couldn't begin to process what just happened. He was just getting ready to visit the clearing when he hears a scratching sound come from the wall right below his window. looking out the window he sees Tikki and an injured Plagg pacing around the flower bed. Leaving the pack where it was he doesn't even bother with shoes, before he jumps out the window and follows the two just in time to see someone exit the woods with his princess, and witness her collapsing to the ground. Running to her side he picks her up and carries her back to the forest hoping to save her. Laying her back down against a tree the color he sees when she opens her eyes is that of an overcast sky.

tears dot the corners of his eyes as he looks at her. "Princess, pleas-"

"Marinette." she says in her chime like voice only softer.

"What?"

She takes a breathe of life giving air. "It's the name I was given."

A few tears slip through, and Adrien lets them drip free onto her much shorter hair, staining it like star light "Adrien."

Hearing his name Marinette gives a slight smile. "I thought... That was your name."

"What do you mean?"

She points a shaking finger behind him at his twin. "He mentioned... following someone... And he said a name... I could only assume... he meant you."

"Marinette, Please don't leave." Her weak smile grows slightly wider. "Can you... say it again... My name?"

Adrien nods and letting a few more tears follow the first. "Marinette, My Lady"

Marinette gives him one last smile before she fades to a flower the same shade as her eyes with flecks of midnight blue converging near the center. Thinking that this is what she would have wanted he digs up the plant, doing his best to leave all of the roots intact, and brings it back to the clearing where she used to reside. He didn't care that his brother stayed at the entrance to the woods, he was the one who did this to her. Tikki and Plagg on the other hand follow close behind. Finding the large willow cut down is heartbreaking, but he still buries 'Marinette' at the base of her home. On the stump he carves out the words he meant to tell her every time he visited the clearing, and leaves Tikki and Plagg to morn the loss of their friend.

* * *

The next time he visits the tavern with his friends, he finishes the story, nearly bringing himself to tears reliving what has happened. His friends take notice of Adrien's inner suffering, and they let the story drop where he left it. Afterwards, Adrien walks through the woods to return to the clearing to finish his latest drawing. The clearing has changed in subtle ways only those who have been there as often as he has would notice it.

The willow is still collapsed upon the earth, but the pink flowers that once decorated his lady's apparel have begun to crawl along the bark and make its home within the branches, as though she has returned. The flower that Marinette has become only rises with the moon, but fades in the early rays of morning. Tikki and Plagg have made it their job to protect the area from all trespassers. The large wolf still walks with a limp that will remain with him until the end, but he still does his best. The small fox will sometimes scavenge for him. The red flowers have spread as the toadstools diminished. To Adrien, it's like Marinette is trying to bring the beauty back to the clearing.

Adrien approaches the stump, alerting the pair of animals of his appearance, both relaxing once they realize it is him. He sits at the base of the stump and glides his fingers over the words he has carved, finding it strange that the vines avoid the area. Leaning against the base he looks down at 'Marinette' and begins drawing again.

The picture is not as good as the ones that his Lady drew. While hers told a story as well as catching all of the emotion from one moment. Adrien mean while allows his emotions to get the better of him, and will stain the page with tears left over. This last attempt turns out to be his best one. Marinette stands on the page with her arms out stretched towards the flower she became. Her outfit the same as when he first met her, the flowers decorating her vine dress. The willow stands erected behind her. On either side of her Tikki and Plagg sit. The background is decorated with the night and day sky. Finally proud of his work, he looks down at 'Marinette' and can't help but to see her laying there. Brushing his fingers over the petals of the flower in a good-bye, he packs up his things and goes, unaware of the sky blue eyes that stare after him, as slender pale fingers brush back midnight colored hair to rest against their cheek

 **A/N Hahaha I just came up with that ending as I was writing it. Is it okay? Not okay? If you have any ideas for an ending, run it by me in the comments.**


	4. 3D Companion

**A/N This is a story recommended to me by** **XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX** **from right here on Fanfiction. The video is called Print Your Guy - by Team PYG I can only hope it turned out well. If anyone has any complaints place them in the comments below.**

 **3D Companion**

Alya falls asleep at her computer after spending many hours working on her next article, and causes the mouse to click on an ad. She wakes to the tune that would work perfectly for an amusement park commercial, and see the logo for a printing company. Right next to the logo is a corporate guy advertising their product.

"Are you feeling alone? Do you have romance problems? Well no more! Thanks to modern 3d technology, We can print the perfect guy just for you!" Alya is intrigued, and remembers all of the times her best friend and roommate has tried to set her up with someone after she finally professed her love to her high school crush. Alya's eyes brighten as the ad continues in a sultry female voice, "Print your guy, you're only one click away, from love."

She changes the website she is on to the one from the ad, and is immediately asked what sort of guy she is interested in. Writing down, 'Sensitive' she begins to wait for her order. Heading to her room, the ombre haired girl removes her high ponytail and goes straight to sleep.

Alya wakes up the next morning to the sound of bacon cooking, and the smell of breakfast. Exiting her room and entering the next she finds Marinette in front of the stove, looking over a fashion magazine while the bacon sizzles. Alya sets up her laptop to work on her friend's blog as she waits. "Morning Aly, What would you like for breakfast?"

Alya looks over to the dark haired girl. "Marinette, you ask the same thing every morning, and every morning I say the same thing, food would be good." Marinette signs and shakes her head. "So when are you going to look into dating? We could go on a double date or something."

"I don't know Mari, I'll look into it when I get the chance."

Alya goes back to working on Mari's personal blog when the doorbell ring sounds throughout the apartment. "What was that?" Marinette asks as Alya goes to open the door. Once the door is opened A hand reaches out from behind the box holding a clipboard out, to which Alya signs right away. The delivery person brings the box in, leaves it, and exits the way he came.

"Ok serious Alya, what is this?" Marinette asks once again as Alya drags a blade down cutting the tape. Once the box is opened a back faces them with a switch on the neck. "Let's just say I took your advice." She flips the switch and a small bouquet is immediately shoved her way.

The guy that was printed out for her wears a dark gray blazer with red undershirt. He has plain jeans on along with black and white tennis shoes. His bright red hair hangs over one of his seafoam colored eyes.

The two girls look at the andriod. "Seriously Alya! You couldn't find a real guy?"

"Well this may be better than one." She replies while taking the bouquet.

Turns out she lied. Over the next few days all he would do is draw. Whatever inspired him he would sketch, draw, outline, trace, paint, whatever he desired he would draw. It got to the point where when she went on a double date with Marinette and Adrien, her "guy" drew on the napkin in condiments. She shut him down once they got back home.

Alya sits in front of her computer back in their apartment, back on the "Print Your Guy" website. Marinette went to spend the rest of their date with Adrien, really trying to salvage their date.

Alya stares at the search engine on the websites. Thinking it over she finally types in a new word and waits for her delivery, hoping that Marinette will be at work by the time her delivery gets here.

Marinette returns to the apartment to find Alya once again asleep at her computer with her journalist site opened. Knowing her friend will hate it if she wakes her up, she leaves Alya there, and heads to bed. All while unaware of the second tab that was minimized.

Alya wakes up to see a sticky note on her computer, tearing it off it reads

' _Adrien told me to let you know that when you get a real boyfriend we can try to go on a double date again. His idea not mine._

 _-Marinette'_

Her friend even included some little sketches, all to poke fun of the last android.

It's a little later when the doorbell rings, but she gladly signs the paper and opens the box. Inside is a slightly more muscular android. He has a plain T-Shirt and torn jeans on, his hair is much shorter than the last one with the bangs brought up in a pompadour.

Turning him on she is immediately picked up, and inspecting a kiss, she puckers her lips only for him to start using her as weights. Once done with his workout he drops her to the ground, and grabs a six pack of soda from the fridge. She only just manages to turn him off after he breaks the coffee table with his head. Not wanting to fix that right away she goes back to the website and orders a new guy, only to get side-tracked by her blog until Marinette opens the door. Alya looks over her computer monitor when she hears Marinette drop the groceries. The two stare at each other in silence until Marinette points to the pieces of wood in front of the sofa. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Let's just say my last guy didn't work out, and leave it at that."

Marinette brings a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me you didn't order another one? How are you going to pay for your part of the rent?"

"It's OK Marinette, They give me a full refund if they don't work out. And yes I did order a new guy, but this one will work for sure, trust me."

"The last time I trusted you it broke the table,"She makes a wide gesture to the 'table' "which you will pay for."

Alya takes a few seconds to type something on the computer before she responds. "Now when did you become such an outspoken girl Marinette?"

Her response is immediate "Since I joined Agreste Fashion. Which is where I finally managed to talk back to Adrien. And where I need to be tomorrow with an IF I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY JOB!" She all but yells the last part. "So if any more of your 'Guys' break anything else, you'll be paying for it. I do not need the stress of our apartment being damaged right now."

"Okay, I promise to pay for any damage done to the apartment, and a new table. So go and do what you need to do to keep your job."

Around dinner The newest guy arrives, and Marinette waits to see how this one will turn out. The one inside the box is and Africa American with glasses, a green dress shirt and brown slacks held up by suspenders. Marinette leaves to go back to her room as the two talk, only to come out at lunch to a very annoyed Alya, and a rambling android. She leaves with a smirk on her face, waiting for Alya to admit she was wrong.

A few minutes later she hears a crash and rushes to see Alya's computer on the floor, and herself face down in the sofa cushions. Grabbing a tub of ice cream from the freezer along with two spoons, she takes a seat on the floor and places a spoon in Alya's hand and holds up the container before she can ask. The two dig in as they watch whatever shows on TV, until the 'Print Your Guy' commercial comes on, than Alya chucks her spoon at the screen and face-plants in the couch again. Knowing this won't get any better soon, Marinette picks the computer up, and sets it back up on the desk. Then she gets her own laptop and looks something up that may cheer her friend up. Messaging Adrien, the two set something up, and put the plan into action.

* * *

The next day Marinette leaves after explaining that a package she be coming for her, and that Alya should just get it, and that she would pay her back later. Alya agrees, and tries to get some work down on the computer when the oh so familiar ring sounds through out the apartment. Opening the door, Alya sees the usual delivery guy only behind a smaller box than she is used to. And apparently Marinette got a cat. Allowing the delivery person in, he trips on the door frame sending the printed cat sprawling along with a pair of headphones. Picking up the headphones, she hears a remix of sorts. looking over to the delivery person, she golden eyes peeking out from underneath a red cap, with bits of hair showing.

The delivery guy removes his cap and scratches his head, "Hey, I'm sorry if the package got damaged. I'm used bigger packages than that." Alya only shakes her head, and spots a name tag "It's fine Nino, and who made this remix? It's really good."

He takes the proffered headphones and looks at her in confusion before he realizes she read his name tag. sets them around his neck. "The remix that was just one was made by me. You see, I'm a DJ part-time, so I like to keep my skills up by listening to remixes I made during the day."

"Isn't that being a little big headed of you?"

"Hey, once you get this good you only listen to music to mix it later. I even think of remixes to do while deliveries, Just listen to this one and tell me it's not good." He takes off the headphones and turns the volume up so they both can listen. As the song progresses Alya will admit, it is good. But just as she is about to say so, the door opens to reveal Marinette with Adrien, both carrying bags of felt and fabric of all kinds. Alya smirks and Marinette knows what's coming next. "So, I had no idea that Christmas came early this year, did you Nino?" He shakes his head. "No I didn't Alya, and what are you even talking about?"

Marinette than explains, "Back in school, anytime I got a large amount of fabric, I would always say that it felt like Christmas. So now every time I come home with some Alya always asks that." Nino nods his head and looks to Adrien, "Hey aren't you the model from Gabriel's line?" Adrien nods his head

"That's cool dude, probably pays better than my job." The four share a laugh, until a chime sounds from Nino's phone. "Sorry about that, I set it up so that I know why I'm running late for a delivery. So without further ado, I'm out." And with that Nino leaves the apartment. The three left behind stare at the door before laughing. The package that was dropped off left forgotten on the floor.

 **A/N Oh my god this took so long, even though It is so short. On a side note, The thing with the Fabric always happens when my twin and I stop at Hobby Lobby, and she will buy as much felt and stuffing as she can. As we walk back to the car she will exclaim how it feels like Christmas. Now I need to work on MonstersTale.**


	5. The Addiction of Love

**Everyone has their own form and type of addiction. For most it is a drug or toxic substance, for two, it's someone unattainable. Based on the video "** _ **Gravity**_ " **by Ailin Liu, recommended by** XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX **. I used " _Thought of You_** " **by Ryan Woodward as an accomplice for this story. I was assisted by my twin Samansa-Chan147 in both the thought and writing process.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **The Addiction of Love**

He was her addiction, always on her mind and in her head, whisking her off her feet while whisper sweet nothings in her ear all within the world of her dream. Within her dreams, he wasn't just Adrien, she could imagine that he was _her_ Adrien. At first when she started to dream about him, she would try to resist every temptation, but as she got to know him better in real life, _her_ Adrien would hold the aspects of Adrien, and it became harder and harder to avoid confronting him. So when she finally gave into the dreams, she found them hard to leave.

Than just as it would happen every morning, her perfect world was gone as she was thrust back into the reality of school work, friends, and saving Paris, but also back to the real, and unattainable, living Adrien; a world where, unlike in her dreams, she was invisible to the one who truly mattered to her, which only reminded her of just how unattainable the blonde was.

Marinette knew that she could hope and dream all that she wanted about telling Adrien how she felt, but when it comes down to the actual act; whether it be Chloe or her own cowardice, Marinette just couldn't do it. Her only solace against her fear was the Adrien within her dreams, the only Adrien that she could talk to was the one that would hold her, and return the feelings she had since that first true encounter in outside in the rain.

Though in the end, how could a perfect dream ever compare to the bitter reality with the fact that Marinette was too much of a coward to talk to Adrien even though he sat right in front of her.

Marinette sighed as she placed her head upon her hand. Why couldn't she talk to Adrien as easily as she could talk to Chat Noir? Even when she did grow enough backbone to actually try to hold a conversation with him, or Alya would give a shove in the right direction, Marinette only seemed to make a complete fool of herself and ruin any chance she had of being with him.

* * *

If anyone should ever ask him; Chat would deny it, but he was waiting for a new Akuma attack. He would admit honestly that he could do without the destruction of the town, or the akuma interrupting his " _free-time_ ". But the one thing he would never admit though is that he relished the idea of an akuma attack; because that was the only time he ever gets to see her.

Black hair tied back into her signature pony tails tied back with bright red ribbons, blue eyes that gazed out at him like the sky peeking out like the sun on a cloudy, and wearing the familiar red suit printed with black spots.

Casting his gaze at her during stakeouts, going over a plan of attack, or just being around her truly was the best time for him. For it was just the two of them, and he could finally be free of the confines of his father, cause it was always just him and his Ladybug.

He remembers the first time they encountered one another, it was just after he activated the powers of Chat Noir and was testing them out, when out of nowhere a red blur knocks him off of his baton, and the two wind up tangled in the string of her yoyo, just missing becoming street crepes. It was that encounter that gave him the impression of a clumsy girl. Than when they heard the first words of the one behind the attack, and Ladybug openly confronted him, face to butterflies, that was when he know he was in love. Since that time, she has been the highlight of every waking moment.

* * *

As time passed their addiction grew to the point where they would have trouble focusing on other things going on. Marinette had fallen more times than she could count and Chat Noir would end up with more battle damage after each akuma encounter. When they tried to separate themselves from the other it was almost too hard for it was at those points when the other would try to seek them out. Adrien would start talking to Alya who would in turn bring Marinette into the conversation, and Ladybug would always call Chat Noir from her yoyo to check in at random intervals during a patrol. It was almost as though fate were trying to bring the two together, but when Adrien would question Plagg, he would always receive an indirect answer or a complaint about not having enough cheese.

At one point in their adult lives it seemed like the two were finally free of one another, when Adrien went to study across seas, but fate would not be that kind. It would act like a spectator at a sporting event with most people, but it would become a predator on the hunt if it so much as deemed it necessary, and with the two miraculous wielders, it was deemed necessary. It has always favored the Miraculous holders in need of its divine intervention. It got to the point where it had driven the two to a metaphorical cliff, where finally the two gave into each other, and let fate take them where it wanted.

 **A/N I'm sorry this turned out shorter than I usually do, but that's life. I also had trouble on the ending, so if you have any complaints you know where to leave them. I have also decided to do tumblr posts and writing prompts for all you readers. So if you have a video or a random idea for a oneshot, run it by me. it can even be a small one shot you want to see from my other Miraculous fics.**


	6. What Comes Next

**A/N This is based on the animation "On the Same Page" by CGTV suggested by VM (guest). For this I am going to try and write it from Alya's point of view. Let me know in the comments below if it turned out ok.**

 **What Comes Next?**

 **Alya every the aspiring journalist, has run out of things to write about. Until a new comic strip opens in front of a nearby fashion magazine that is. Seeing this as her chance to write something great for once, Alya grabs her equipment to get the scoop on the new hero within the stand.**

 **So without Further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

From my seat within my journal space, I can see everything that happens in the stand. Looking up from my near completed work I see a new advertisement in the fashion magazine with the blonde couple, and right next to that is a music article where the DJ is practically head-banging to the music he brought up, looking back down I see a flash of red and black swing in front of my window space out of my peripheral vision. Looking up I see the now distinguished female with dark pigtails tied in red ribbons, the mask she wears only draws someone towards her bright blue eyes. She lands on the comic strip across from the fashion magazine. Seeing this as my chance to write about something other than what everyone already knows I pack up a camera, and the rest of the equipment I'll need and dash after her.

Taking the highway is the only way to go, so I go along the fire escapes to try and get the best view. I first spot her again hanging from a yoyo string in front of the fashion magazine, and snap a picture of her holding her hand out to the blonde male. Just as he's about to take her hand, the female he was modeling with reaches out and drags him back into the article. I go to help, but the superheroine swings in the rest of the way and comes back out with the male holding on to her back. I go to leave when a spot of deep purple floats in front of me, and a purple butterfly flutters into the panel the two just came from, causing a dark light to protrude from the once bright image. After a moment of nothing happening the left behind female exits in a suit like the female that took away the blonde only the colors on her skin tight suit are reversed. Where the first ones was black spots on red suit and mask, the blondes in red spots on black.

Swinging away on a matching yoyo I go to follow her only to see a ratings chart that goes downhill from here. About to lose sight of the three I grab the line from the percentage sigh and slide down the slumps. About halfway through the blonde leaves my sight, so I arch the makeshift board up at an angle that allows the chart to take an abrupt upward motion. Jumping up at the last moment I crash into the window directly in front of me, which sends me crashing straight into the DJ from the music article.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Is all that I offer in the way of an apology before I quickly grab my camera. All too aware of the male of the dark skinned DJ following me out. We pass by the seven weather panels for that week and end up getting blown through the last two, straight into a sports article where we see the two females fighting each other as sports equipment gets thrown every which way.

The original heroine stands in front of the male model as the copy tries to advance on them. I take another picture just as the original hands something back to the male. The copy also has what appears to be a red butterfly outline over there eyes. Once it disappears the blonde females speaks up. "Come on Ladybug, I'll give up as soon as you hand me Miraculous."

The two yoyos get tied up in one another and the original Ladybug replies. "Sorry, but you'll have to take them off my cold dead body for that to happen Anti-Bug."

I take a few more pictures before the smirk on Anti-Bug's face registers as something bad. "Oh I think that that can be arranged."

Before any of us can react Anti-Bug finally succeeds in tangling up Ladybug in the strings of her yoyo, and drags her away. The three of us remain frozen at what just happened. The blonde male looks off in the direction that the two bugs went then looks down into his hand where a small black box lies. Tearing it opened a bright green light illuminates the arena before a small black creature appears holding a silver ring, explains a few things to the male in hushed tones, and another green light illuminates the arena. The light is concentrated where the boy was before, but now in the place of a once kept male with forest green eyes is a blonde with messed up hair, Black cat like ears situated on top with a black mask bringing attention to acidic greens. His outfit which once consisted of designer clothing is now nothing but black leather with a black belt acting as a tail to complete the new look.

He dashes off with me dead on his heels towards the end of the stand, where only the Obituaries stand before a blank death. Tied up with her own yoyo is none other than Ladybug, with Anti-Bug standing over her with a large sword. The larger blade and handle have the same pattern as her suit, but the other side of the blade is serrated with Ladybugs design.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to treat a lady?" The leather clad male asks, leaning on a baton that apparently came with the costume change.

"Ah, I take it that little miss Ladybug got herself a new Chat Noir." Anti-bug taunts

"I suppose that is what happened. Now would you paw-lease hand over my Lady." Chat asks with his hand outstretched.

The familiar outline covers the girl's face. After a moment of silence she finally speaks back. "If you want her back, come and get her, Sadly though, she is on a tight schedule." And before anyone can ask she weakens the string that stands between Ladybug and death.

I take a picture as Cat boy dashes towards Anti-Bug, and spot Ladybug struggling against her bonds when a beeping sounds from her direction. At the sound her struggles to get free only seem to get more urgent. I stand next to the music lover, and watch as a bright pink light envelops the girl and in her place is a female wearing pink capris, and flats, with a white floral shirt and jean jacket. Her eyes turn wide in fear or shock, and she begins to make slight swinging motions back and forth. It wasn't until she started falling that we realized she was cutting through the rope on the small broken bridge that lead to nowhere.

The first one to snap out of their shock is Chat Noir, as he jumps up onto the obituaries sign, and grabs the A. Expanding it as he dashes forwards, he just barely misses getting hit by the large sword, which Anti-bug threw at him. I dash towards the edge just in time to see Chat disappear into the fog below. I'm too distracted to realize the danger I just placed myself in until I hear, "Alya, Look out!" I dodge just to barely miss getting knocked over by the villain. I feel someone pull me back and I look up to see the music lover. I try to thank him, but all that comes out is, "How did you know my name?"

"That's easy dude, your names at the bottom of the articles you write. And before you ask, yes I do read you articles, also I'm Nino." He says as though we had known each other before this. I only nod my head, and when my chin touches my chest, I see the enlarged A shoot back up with Ladybug and Chat Noir situated on the back of it. I take yet another picture just as the two jump off.

Nino tries to pull me away from the area, but I only go as far as the stadiums entryway before I stop running. This is the best story that journalist has ever seen, and I'm not about to lose it. Oh if only the images on my articles could move, I'd video tape instead. The last image that I manage to take is of the two fist bumping over the un-evilized model, who is just confused by the whole thing.

I go to interview them only for the male to dash away this time. Taking it as it is I go back to my journal to write down the events of the fight while there still fresh in my mind. Nino accompanies me to see if he can get me to write about his top 10 music picks. I tell him yes just as I type in my sign off at 'The End.' of the article the next day. Looking up at Nino I spot something in my peripheral vision of a round circular object being shot into the fashion magazine. I look away just as Ladybug follows her yoyo into the article. I look up at Nino and he only holds up a camera as I switch 'The End.' to 'The End?' shortly followed by me dragging Nino out the door as we chase after the superhero duo. Looking back at the outside of my journal entry that has since been filled with images of the two since that first encountered.

 **A/N again shorter than I would have liked, but that is just how the cookie crumbles. Now onto hopefully one of my other stories.**


	7. Down the Hall

**A/N 'Down, Down, Down by KDU10ANIME suggested 4everwriter by is a high school Wonderland remix.**

 **Down the Hall**

 **Marinette has a crush on the older of the Agreste twins, Felix. But when his younger twin Adrien steals the valentines she made for him, well, things go south from there**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

Outside of the parisian classroom a sleek black cat with acidic green stripes and eyes, lays out of view and watches the goings of the humans below his hidden perch. It watches as a female with dark hair pulled back into childish pigtails enter with a small bag filled with baked goods.

Marinette stands outside of the classroom with a bag of baked goods in her hands. The one she wants to give them to is surrounded by their classmates, which he seems to ignore in favor of his book. Marinette looks down at the treats, just simple cookies she made at her family's bakery. She made a healthier batch incase his father were to find out and he were to get in trouble for something that she inevitable caused.

Adrien looks up from his spot as he waits for his friend Nino, and sees Marinette hesitating in the doorframe. He notices the cookies she made, and follows her gaze towards Felix. Knowing his older brother as well as he does, he knows that this will only end in heartbreak. So just before she can take a step into the room, Adrien reaches over her shoulder and grabs the cellophane wrapped goods.

Marinette turns to see Adrien exit the room with goods in hand. She goes to follow him only to feel as though she is falling once outside of the door. In the black space, Ladybugs and white butterflies surround her, and in a flash her pink capris, floral shirt, and jean jacket transform into something straight from Wonderland. The dress is a red with the underskirt being black the apron is a light grey with pink spots. The bag that she had around her shoulders has taken on a ladybug shape. The stockings are plain white and she is still wearing her flats only they change to black ones. The ribbons she used to tie back her hair have lengthened and now reach past her shoulders.

As Marinette sits to get her bearings a black cat with green stripes and a golden bell jumps over her shoulder and lands in front of her. Looking back it spares her a Cheshire Cat grin, and turns back around before walking off. As it walks, bright green paw prints and red arrows light up the edges of the hall. Choosing to follow it, Marinette gets up and follows the trail to reach another room with the same number as the one she just left.

Pulling the door open she is greeted with the sight of Felix standing alone on the other end of the room. The cat that she was following perched on his shoulders. As she stares she feels something being pressed into the palm of her right hand hanging by her side. Pulling her hand up upon reflexes she sees the cookies she meant to give to the same exact male standing in front of her, with no one else blocking her from her goal, nothing but her own cowardice.

Building up her courage, she holds out the goodie bag with no more than a "Here." and waits. What happens next breaks her heart and surprises her. Felix knocks the bag out of her hands, and what was once a pristine suit meant for business meetings has changed to something meant for a king. His dark grey vest and slacks turns black and the undershirt has changed to a blood red. The cuffs and buttons have changed to the suits of a deck of cards. The diamonds and clubs act as the cuffs on his sleeves and the spades acts as the vest buttons while the hearts peek through on the shirt. A black crown sits on his slicked back hair.

Marinette does nothing as he lifts one of his legs and crushes what she has spent so long trying to make. The cat leaps off of his shoulders just as she takes a step back. She hears the crack of glass from beneath her feet but can do nothing to save herself as she falls through into the blank space below.

Unlike when she first fell into the darkness, there is nothing. Marinette looks up and has flashbacks of every encounter she had with Felix when he and his brother first started school. She feels tears run down her cheeks as she opens her eyes and spots a black and purple butterfly above her. Marinette reaches out for it, and just has her hand closes around it a hand grabs her wrist, pulling her into a firm chest. Marinette accidentally releases the butterfly, only for a pure white one from before to fly away.

The male that grabbed her is dressed as a black cat. He has a large baggy tank top with a green striped turtleneck. The hands that hold her close have large knitted paw-like gloves with green on the pads, and claws. The pants are sleek with green and black patches sewed together. His look is only completed with the pierced leather ears secured in his messy blonde hair, the black masked on his face bringing focus to his illuminated green eyes, and the cat tail made of a belt.

The more Marinette looks at him the more he reminds her of Adrien, only in a more carefree aspect that no one has seen. The male leans down to whisper "It's time to wake up Princess." in her ear. It's like the flip has been switched and her eyes begin to close, the last thing she focuses on are the males warm green eyes.

* * *

Marinette wakes up in a laying down position. Based on the ceiling and the shelves higher on the wall, she knows she's in the infirmary, again. She looks over to her right to see the smaller windows and some cabinets that are sure to be filled with medical supplies. Looking to her left in the second empty bed, more cabinets, the door, and someone sitting in the chair next to the bed. Marinette's first guess would be either Alya or Nino, but the one sitting next to her, trying to keep up with their homework is Adrien. His right hand is done on the desk as he taps his pencil with his left. Marinette grabs the unoccupied hand to grab his attention.

"Hey, you're awake." He says as he shifts his head to look at her. Marinette nods her head at him, and finally notices the goodie bag on the desk next his left arm. Adrien sees where she is looking and holds it out to her with an explanation of," Sorry about taking this, I just didn't want you to get. I just never expected it in the form of the floor."

Marinette gives a slight smile and pushes the bag back towards him and wraps his fingers around the bag. "Yeah, after some thinking, I realized that Felix never really notices anybody. So thanks for worrying about me. As thanks you can brag to him with these."

Adrien looks down at the treats in his hands, what once were perfect little cookies, are now crumbling from being in his pocket, that and the tapping of his pencil on them. He nods his head in thanks and stands up. "Do you need help getting back to class, or do you have it?" He asks as he holds out his hand. Marinette takes his hand but shakes her head.

"I should be able to manage, but thank you for the offer." With a bow Marinette leaves, completely unaware of the cat that slips past her legs. Adrien stares after her as he takes a bite from one of the cookies. Amused as Plagg jumps up on his shoulders and displays a cheshire cat grin.

 **A/N I'm sorry for making this shorter than the others, there was not a lot to work with for this. Please don't hurt me.**


	8. Two against the world

**A/N This is an example of a OTP Tumblr post, just to give you an example. For the information on the post I used it will be written at the end of the chapter. Song I will mention in the story is We're in Heaven by DJ Sammy**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Two Against the World**

 **Adrien and Marinette meet a top the Eiffel Tower for one last dance.**

What usually took them a minute, took them about 45 as they raced up the steps of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette all but drags Adrien by the hand, much like Ladybug and Chat. Adrien does his best to keep up, but the sprained ankle does its best to hinder his ability. The two run in silence as they are bathed in the orange red glow the decorates the horizon. They can just barely make out the sounds of those below, sounds that are masked by their quick breaths and foots falls on metal.

Finally reaching the top; both stop to catch their breath, and study their companion. Marinette looks at the teen she fell for all that time ago; white, now greyish, button up shirts tied around his waist showing his black T-shirt with the other colors all but faded, shoes long scuffed and jeans tattered. His once brushed hair now wild and reminiscent of his cat counterpart.

Adrien does the same with his Lady that became his princess. Her jacket was left behind showing the floral shirt beneath, her once bright pink capris are dingy, and faded, One shoe was lost on their run up the stairs, and he watches as she kicks off the other. The pigtails that he doesn't think he can go without seeing are loose and disheveled, something that was normally seen with him as Chat.

One thing they share in common is their paler complexions, and shallower appearance. Both once bright eyes have an underlying sadness that neither can forget or ignore in the other. To help with that though Adrien holds out his right hand for his Princess to take, Marinette takes it with ease, and the two begin slow dancing on the top most terrace of the tower they could reach. It isn't until he starts humming 'We're in Heaven' that she starts tearing up. Placing her head on his chest she starts singing.

 _Oh thinking about our younger years_

 _There was only you and me_

 _We were young and wild and free_

Together they think about their times together in Lycee and as the superhero duo. When Marinette would stutter just by being around Adrien, and Chat would turn into a flirting mess when in the presence of Ladybug. Both gained something from being in the suit. Adrien gained the freedom his father never gave, while Marinette gained the courage to talk to the one that held her now.

Both peeking at the others miraculous only to see them both still holding elements of a cracked surface, and the before and after transformation look on either side of the crack.

 _Now nothing can take you away from me_

 _We've been down that road before, but that's over now_

 _You keep me coming back for more_

Marinette think back to Lady Wifi, Anti-Bug, and Puppeteer. How all targeted Chat just get to her. At first she would never admit that she had feelings for the stray back then, but now she wouldn't have it anyother way.

Seeing as how Marinette is getting choked up and barely able to sing, Adrien picks up the next verses.

 _Baby you're all that I want_

 _When you're lying here in my arms_

 _I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven_

 _Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart_

 _It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven._

Adrien thinks back to his home life back then. How his mother vanished, and father practically abandoned him as well. The only time he ever ever felt loved was when he hung out with his friends, and jumped across roofs with Ladybug. But that is all water under that bridge now that both are one, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Marinette and Adrien sing the next couple of verses together.

 _Oh, once in your life you find someone_

 _Who will turn your world around_

 _Pick you up when you're feeling down_

Both think about that first day of school when they gained their Miraculous, and the Kwamis that came with them. How either had their own way of cheering up and on their chosen when things got rough, now all either teen has are the jewelry. Still having retained some of the kwami's magic.

 _Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

 _There's a lot that I could say, But just hold me now_

' _Cause our love will light the way_

Marinette holds Adrien closer as heavy, slow footfalls make themselves heard from the stairway. Adrien steers them away from the stairs and closer towards the broken railing. Seeing how Marinette has her head buried in his chest he leans down and sings the next lines in her ear.

 _Baby, you're all that I want_

 _When you're lying here in my arms_

 _I'm finding it hard to believe, We're in heaven_

 _And love is all that I need_

 _And I found it there in you heart_

 _It isn't too hard to see, We're in heaven_

The people are making themselves heard, letting the two know they are running out of time. Adrien leads them a few more steps towards the railing, and holds Marinette leaning closer and continues singing in her ear, trying to drown out the groans.

 _I've been waiting for someone_

 _Something to arrive_

 _Love to come along_

 _Now our dreams are coming true_

 _Through the good times and the bad_

 _I'll be standing there by you_

Marinette looks up as the words leave Adriens mouth, and all he can think of as they kiss is 'Whoever said the first kisses are special was lying, It's really the last that count.'

When they finally break apart the first person comes up shortly followed by another. The two have changed drastically over the last few months, but both are recognizable as Alya and Nino. Either of their clothes are in the same state of tatters and tears, with dirt and blood staining them. Their bodies are in varying states of decay from dragging themselves across the ground at times, and just from the virus that has taken over.

Adrien turns Marinette away from them and continues turning themselves in slow circles, only hoping the his Chat Noir luck doesn't rear it's ugly head, as Marinette hopes the same isn't said about her Ladybug luck. 'Oh what I wouldn't give to have all this be a dream, or an Akuma.' she all but thinks as she again buries her head in Adrien's chest, shaking as silent sobs make themselves known by the tears staining Adrien's long ruined shirt.

Adrien leans down to sing the last few verses, with Marinette joining right after he starts. The two continue their lazy spins up until the end.

 _Baby, you're all that I want_

 _When you're lying here in my arms_

 _I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven_

 _And love is all that I need_

 _And I found it there in your heart_

 _It isn't too hard to see_

 _We're in heaven_

The two share one last kiss, walking right off the edge and falling head over heels towards, hopefully a much more painless death than what they forced on their friends. The two enjoying the feeling of flying through the air one last time before everything ends abruptly. Shortly followed by another abrupt end.

 **A/N Please don't kill me for this, but here is the prompt.**

 _ **Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with person-A quietly singing the words in person B's ears.**_

 _ **(insert sad Llama here)**_

 _ **Imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they're going to die soon.**_


	9. The Red Thread

**A/N based off of 'Itokoishi' by 倉橋一平, animation was suggested to me by 4everwriter. Not a superhero one.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **The Red Thread**

 **Marinette has grown up on superstitions mainly found in both China and France. But another culture has her thinking about the red string that connects two people together.**

 **Marinette's side**

Growing up with family in China and France was confusing at a young age. Marinette had to learn two different customs, traditions, and for her chinese relatives, superstitions. When ever she forgets one, Marinette will go online to look it up hoping that she doesn't forget it as soon as last time, which is not likely. While she was looking up the customs surrounding the color red she misclicks on a sight talking about a superstition mentioning the red strings of fate that connects two people. Looking further into it she finds out that it is a metaphorical red string attached to the pinky finger on the left hand of two people connecting them, and hopefully leading them together.

Marinette thinks about the new information on her way to school that morning. At the crosswalk in front of the bakery an older woman stands beside her when her grocery bag breaks and the contents spill out onto the sidewalk. Knowing that it will just be another tardy on her already lengthy attendance record Marinette stays to help, running back to her room to give the woman a ladybug themed tote bag she made days prior.

"Thank you Sweetie, now run off before your punishment gets worse." The woman says and as confused as she is at first by this statement, Marinette realizes what she means too late when the bell rings for the first class. Quickly bidding the woman good day Marinette crosses the street, and does her best to sneak into the classroom. Only to trip over nothing in front of Adrien's seat. After getting scolded by the teacher Marinette sits in her designated spot, constantly feeling as though something is tugging on her hand.

She looks down and notices a red piece of thread tied around her pinky. Jumping up in shock, she only gets flustered when all eyes turn towards her. Sitting back down quickly, Marinette tears the thread and begins to wind it up, wanting to see if she can figure out the source, only to see that a never ending stream seems to be coming from around the seat Adrien occupies.

During their lunch period, Marinette follows behind Adrien and Nino with Alya, only for the tugging sensation to come again and cause her to fall down the last few steps. Adrien manages to catch her at the last second, just before her head makes contact with the ground. Their other classmates pass them by with no problem, but once Chloe sees Adrien with his arms around her, she all but wretches him away, causing Marinette to finish the fall he saved her from.

Chloe overly happy with her work drags Adrien away from his friends, as the three friends watch, Sabrina who is only doing this on Chloe's orders, drops the rest of Chloe's Latte on Marinette. All of their classmates watch as the light brown liquid drips down her form as Chloe and Sabrina laugh. Marinette stands still as Alya and Nino try to dry her off, but once Adrien separates himself from Chloe and approaches, Marinette finally can't take it anymore and leaves the school building, tripping on thin air with the laughs of Chloe and her "friend" still ringing in her ear.

Thinking about running home first, she decides against it seeing it as admitting defeat to Chloe's cruel ways. So instead she runs to the part of the Seine River nearest the Eiffel Tower and sits on one of the wooden benches there. As she looks at the frayed string that has yet to leave her finger, she fails to notice the two shadows approaching her until she feels something pressed on top of her hand. Looking to the left she sees the same woman from this morning sitting next to her a male of contrasting styles holding the woman's other hand..

Taking a better look at the woman she is dressed in a ladybug like sweater with a long flowing black skirt. Her shoes are just plain loafers meant for comfort. Her hair which was a natural red is cropped with the back dyed black. Black barrettes hold her bangs to the side revealing dark blue eyes. The male meanwhile has a bright green t-shirt that matches his eyes underneath a leather jacket. His bottoms are a navy blue with combat boots covering the bottom hems. His hair is pitch black and in a style that makes it look like he just got out of bed, with two parts sticking up like ears.

"Are you alright Sweetie? Did something happen?" The woman asks concerned. Before Marinette can answer however the man with her interrupts. "Don't you think you should introduce yourself first before you go asking those things Tikki?"

"Oh dear, sorry about that. I'm Tikki and this is my boyfriend Plagg. Now are you ok?" Marinette giggles as Tikki shifts from one expression to another, but nods. "Yes, I'm fine. I just had another day of being clumsy to go along with the rest." Plagg give a smirk at that, "Sort of like Tikki here. She's not so much as clumsy as she is scattered brained. Trust me when I say I have my hands full just keeping her in line, but all turns out ok in the end, and that's all we could even hope for." The two wish Marinette good-day, and walk away hand in hand, it is in that moment when Marinette sees a red thread tied to their left pinkies with so many notes in between and frayed edges, it's a surprise how it's still holding together. But looking back on the last Plagg said she can only suspect that they did make it work out in the end, and the red string she has been seeing all day is the string of fate she has read about by mistake.

Looking around the streets on her way back to school she begins to notice many more strings connecting humans and animals alike, one being a calico and black cat that reminds her of Tikki and Plagg in the fact that they seem like complete opposites.

By the time she gets near the school it's too late to change her clothes so she heads to class with a big brown stain on shoulders and chest, while her pigtails are stiff. Finally ok with how the tugging only seems to pull her towards the blonde who sits in front of her, that she can barely say a word around. entering the classroom she ignores the stares from her classmates, and snickers from Chloe. She takes a moment to study the strings flying around the room, but only notices a few connecting some of them. Taking notice that hers runs straight towards Adrien, happy with this turnout she takes a seat, and prepares for the next class.

 **Adrien's Side**

He didn't like what happened, he didn't like what Chloe had Sabrina do that at all. As Chloe clung to his arm and prattled on about how much 'fun' they were going to have at the mall after her little laugh, all Adrien could do was watch as the Latte stains set in and were likely to ruin her clothes. When Alya and Nino went to help Marinette clean up, he finally came to his senses, and pushed Chloe off before making his way over to his friends. The look on Marinette's face though was one of humiliation, stress, and shame. The class could do nothing more than watch as she ran out the doors and down the sidewalk opposite to her families bakery.

Adrien goes to follow her, but just as he makes it to the sidewalk he crashes into a figure clothed in black, and falls back. Looking up he finds a hand outfitted with black finger-less gloves, and a green paw-pad on the palm being held out to him. Looking up at the dark clothed man, he spots an eye smarting green peaking out from under his jacket. "Hey you alright there kid?"

Adrien scoffs at the name, "Who are you calling kid, I'm already 16." The man laughs at that, "Well once you get to be 18 or make do something worthwhile than I'll consider otherwise, until than, you're a kid." Adrien all but glares at the man and takes his hand. When one would first see the man, they would think he seemed weak, but after crashing into him, Adrien can tell that this man is more like a well built tank. All but hauling Adrien on to his feet, his about to say something when a feminine cry of "Plagg!" sounds from the distance. Looking over the two males see a youthful like woman making her way over, all but plowing into the man and knocking the two on the ground.

Adrien stares in shock at the sight. How could a slight, childlike woman knock over the well built, equally thin man. Adrien just watches as the two interact, their personalities clashing yet somehow coming together perfectly. As the two get up Adrien moves to try and find Marinette when a firm hand grips his shoulder. Expecting the man, he turns to find the woman. "My boyfriend told me what happened, care to explain."

Adrien looks at the two, not seeing why they need to know, but thinking they may be able to help him he explains. "A girl had her friend drain her Latte on this other girl. At first the girl remained frozen in shock, but when I went to go help her, she ran off." All while giving this simple explanation, a slight tugging sensation appeared on his left hand, but he ignores it. "You stay, and we'll find her. What does she look like?"

After describing his friend, be heads back into class, not sure what else he can do but wait. Alya tries to call Marinette, but her forgot her phone on the table. Nino tries to cheer him up, but he is worried about Marinette as well so the effect is nonexistent. The three friends continue to worry about the fourth, when the rest of the class starts arriving for the next class. At first it seems like Marinette is going to skip the last few classes of the day, when just before the bell rings she walks through the door. Her hair is stiff and her clothes are still stained from the Latte, but from the way she holds herself as she walks through that door makes it seem like nothing happened.

He watches as he eyes wander around the classroom before they linger on him. A smile tugs at her lips and the tugging comes back a bit more. As she moves towards her seat she continues to hold her head high, and Adrien can't help but feel that his heart skipped a beat or two when they made eye contact.

Unknown to the two of them, the red threads find each other and connect the way they were meant to be.

 **A/N I had so much trouble with this one trying to make it work for the Miraculous fandom, but hopefully it turned out alright. Hope you enjoyed it. At the end though it came a bit easier.**


	10. Say You Do

**A/N The next three chapters will be a three shot based on songs recommended to me by VM (guest) The first song is Seperate ways by Journey. Tell me what you think, and leave some critique below.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

 **Say you do**

 **Chat Noir will stop at nothing to get his Lady to accept his feelings for her. Even though she always rejects his advances, he will find a way to show her how he feels, and not just think that he is just flirting.**

* * *

A 22 year old Chat Noir and Ladybug sit on their perch atop the Eiffel tower where they first met Hawkmoth face to akuma those few years ago. They stare out at the clear October night sky after a battle with an electricity based akuma, The power still out in most buildings allowing for the stars to be seen without the city lights obscuring them. Chat was fine with that, it just allowed him to witness Ladybug's beauty in the light of the full moon "The stars look so beautiful tonight." Ladybug says as a side comment. Chat thinks 'You sure are.' as he shifts his gaze to his lady, and starts to move his hand to begin to cover hers. Once their fingers touch however, Ladybug jerks away.

"Forgive me from startling you my Lady, I only wished to be closer to the brightest light here." He says with a smirk, only to receive a giggle. "Oh what am I going to do with you, silly kitty."

"Well, you could take me home, I'm already trained and so well behaved. Although I do purr-fer it when I can act nya-tral." he replied with a smirk.

Ladybug's jaw went slack before she laughed at his remarks. "Have a good night, Mon Minou." And with that Ladybug swings away from the tower, and the sight of it just takes his breathe away. Chat thinks back to all the times he almost lost her and he could do nothing but stand and observe, and for a fleeting moment he thinks about following her to see just who she is, and coming to her in person to express how he feels. Knowing that the result from that would be chat-astrophic he heads back to his own house.

Leaping across the roofs of Paris with only the light from the stares and moon makes him wish for his lady's company all the more. With the chance to think, he tries to come up with scenarios where the two would be able to reveal themselves to each other and allows him to confess his love in the truest form. His thought comes to an abrupt end when his house comes into view, and he sneaks in through one of the large windows of his bedroom.

once in the safety of his own room, Chat releases his transformation to reveal Adrien standing in his place. After stumbling around in the near darkness to get his glutinous Kwami his cheese, he looks around the dark room that hasn't changed since he was a teenager. The room is still as large and lonely from back then, and no matter how much stuff he filled it with, the atmosphere has never changed. He lays down on the sofa, and tries to stop thinking all that has happened in the past, along with tonight. Switching on the TV to distract himself, only to be reminded of the lack of power caused by the fight. Something that Ladybug couldn't fix with her Miraculous Ladybug, for she had no cause to. The only major damage he can remember is the shorted out wires, and scorch marks left over.

Adrien lays back and throws his arm over his head, and tries to sleep, but his mind always goes back to his lady, be it from tonight, or all the way back to six years ago, her eyes always shown with confidence. The more he thinks about it, the more he is prepared to give his life to protect her, and not allow any harm to come her way.

It only seems fair of him to do that. After all, it may have been Chat Noir to break free of his life, but she's the one that continues to give him a reason to break the chains, and cage his father has trapped him in for so long. Even now he continues to live under the same roof he grow up under even though he should have had the chance to live on his own by now. Reaching his hand up to the vast amount of ceiling above, he still feels as though she is just out of reach. He stays that way for a bit longer before finally going to sleep.

Plagg meanwhile looks at his chosen, and just sighs, already knowing what he is thinking. After finishing the small container of Camembert he found himself, Plagg curls up by Adrien's neck shortly falling asleep, lulling his chosen to sleep with his cat-like purrs.

* * *

After leaving the scene, Ladybug thinks about what just happened; how Chat's flirting as gotten to the point of being both funny and heartwarming to her. But even so, underlying all of that flirtatious attitude, she can still see some deeper emotions hidden in those acidic green eyes. Those borderlining on sadness and heartache.

She tries to focus on the jumps as she moves across the city with fluid glace only the suit could give a clumsy girl like her. She tries to do difficult maneuvers while in the air to distract her thoughts, but seeing her balcony in the distance, she knows it won't last for much longer.

Once reaching home she opens the balcony hatch above her bed, and drops down. Her room is bathed in a pink light before going pitch black once again. Without even bothering to change out of her clothes she falls face first on the bed, and tries to sleep. Next to impossible after remembering the flirting attempt from Chat at the Eiffel Tower. After all this time passed her by, he has been the only constant thing in her life.

After the death of her Grandparents, she escaped the gloomy atmosphere of her house in the guise of Ladybug, and unexpectedly Chat joined her shortly after, saying he had to get out of something as well, not saying what. The two just sat in silence feeling whole loads lighter when they finally left each other's company. It was back at the bakery where she stopped to think about about the silent exchange. The way he gently held her hand, made it see like she could break at any moment, and like he was silently promising to protect her.

Just as she is finally about to succumb to sleep, she remembers what caused her to jerk her hand back. The slight warmth of his fingers still lingering on her fingers, as though he is still reaching for her hand even though they went their separate ways just moments before. A light blush paints her cheeks as she thinks back to the few flowers he has given her. she looks over in the direction of where she hung them up to dry, and adds an earthy fragrance to the air that is only slightly masked by the smells from the bakery below.

Finding the atmosphere of her home that much warmer than it has been after the thought of Chat Noir, she may just have to consider his feelings for her. After all Adrien always seems to take Two steps forwards at the same time she takes one. With that thought in mind she goes to sleep with Tikki following shortly after her little midnight snack.

 **A/N Two more for this Three shot than I shall try to update my other stories. If you have read any of them, Plz tell me your ideas for those as well, I am completely stuck.**


	11. Don't go

**A/N This is part two of my song based three shot recommended to me by VM (guest) The second song is Stay With Me by Ed Sheeran. I also used the ending of HawkMoth's Ballad as a start for this story.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

 **Don't Leave**

After finally accepting Chat's feelings for truth, Ladybug still has trouble returning his feelings, Until he could be the only thing that stands between her and death in the final battle.

He walks down the hall to the observatory where all the Akuma lie in wait. Swinging the door open and swiftly closing once the white butterfly like creatures flutter around him, he makes his way to the middle of the room and has Nooroo transform him. As the transformation takes hold he thinks on why he is doing all on this. After Hawkmoth finishes his transformation, he finds the darkest soul in Paris and sends the Akuma on its way. Once the Akuma has cleared the window Hawkmoth removes a locket from his pants pocket and looks at the image of his wife, that being the forefront of his thoughts in everyday life. Before he can go further on that thought the Akuma finds its victim, and the games begin.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir finish off the akuma, and Ladybug cleanses it, but then Chat holds on to it until both Kwamis have a chance to replenish their energy. Their idea is to follow the Akuma and hopefully it leads them straight to Hawkmoth. They jump from building to building doing all in their power to keep the butterfly in their sight, both of their thoughts sometimes wandering to the other. Ladybug still thinking back to that one night her feelings started to change. Chat meanwhile thinks about the battle to come, and how best to protect his Lady.

They just barely miss the Akuma flying through a window to a domed building with one large circular window. The opening it flies through is a small rounded square in the very center and four petal like fixtures.

They look in from the edge hoping not to get noticed as they look in. Ladybug finds Hawkmoths back to them, and that give the two a chance to surprise him. As the two superheroes crash through the window, Hawkmoth drops something and turns to face the two of them. All three get into a battle stance, Ladybug and chat twirling their weapons as Hawkmoth does little more than stand there as though he were expecting them, but once Hawkmoth moves into the light Chat's resolve wavers. Ladybug looks over to him as his pole comes to a stop. Ladybug glares at Hawkmoth and makes the first move.

Swinging her yoyo at him, he dodges and points his cane at one of the clusters of butterflies, and the corrupted energy shots out and hits one. Ladybug can do nothing as in the place of it stands Lady Wifi.

Taking the distraction in stride, Hawkmoth points to another Butterfly, this one becoming The Horrificator. Finally snapping out of his shock at the beginning Chat tugs Ladybug behind him, as Hawkmoth hits more and more of the butterflies, causing them to become past enemies. The two are at a lose for words as StoneHeart and RogerCop make the first move to detain the two. The cuffs from RogerCop links around their wrists, and The Horrificator incapacitates Chat, but misses Ladybug by a hair as she leaps out of the way.

Getting the cuffs off first is her main priority, so her first target is RogerCop, The next would be Lady Wifi, cause even if she hasn't attacked yet, her attacks move faster and are more accurate than The Horrificator. Not wanting to waste LuckyCharm right off the bat, and knowing where the Akuma lies, she goes for those few item of interest.

Chat watches from his spot stuck to the ground as Ladybug fends for herself. He sees Hawkmoth approaching him from his peripheral vision, but can do nothing but squirm away when he gets too close to his miraculous. One step too close for comfort, the cuffs around his wrists finally disappear, and Ladybug moves on to the next Akuma.

"Why are you doing this?" Chat all but yells at the man before him. He tries to ignore the fight, and focuses on the Master Mind in front of him. "You want to know why I'm doing this? I'm doing this to get back someone precious to me, but to do that I need your miraculous to have her come back."

And with that He resumes his advances towards the trapped hero. Chat twirls his baton and tries to stall long enough for Ladybug to at least finish the Horrificator, and allow him to join the battle.

Ladybug sees Chat struggling and starts to think she should move straight for the Horrificator, and free Chat, but a lock icon flying past her makes her think otherwise. She swings her yoyo in a downward arch over Lady Wifi and smiles when she sees her lock it midair. Using the now locked base from the yoyo as a pendulum she swings over and knocks the phone out of her hands and lands on it cracking it in half. The freed Akuma is quickly captured, and Ladybug moves on. Just as she is about to move towards the Horrificator though, the Evillistrator draws a trampoline right beneath her and launches her away from the others.

The butterflies scatter where she gets knocked across the room, and she hits the wall leaving a dent from what they can see. Chat waits for her to get up, but she doesn't move save for the movement of her chest. Hawkmoth tells one of the reappeared Akumas to retrieve her miraculous, as he tries once again to get Chat's.

Just as the Horrificator and the Evillistrator are close enough to retrieve Ladybug's earrings, she moves. Knocking the pen out of his hand she waits for it to get right in front of the button, and destroys them both in one go. She all but dashes at the two miraculous wielders yoyo twirling to the side, and coming to knock Hawkmoth aside, but it all ends with a splatter of red.

Both hero's eyes widen as Ladybug looks down at the cane that just got skewered into her side. The goop the was holding Chat in place is gone, and yet he remains frozen as Hawkmoth removes the bloodstained cane and allows Ladybug to fall. That is when he snaps. Lunging at Hawkmoth he tackles him to the ground, and manages to grab his miraculous in his shock.

A purple butterfly like Kwami comes out of it, looking worse for wear, and on the ground in front of him is Gabriel Agreste. Angry tears start to stain the black mask, when a flash of pink light envelops the room.

Looking over he sees a small red Kwami with three black spots on it's head and two antenna. Tears appear in it's dark blue eyes as she sees the damage done to it's chosen. Chat gets up to move her into the light so that he can attempt to help her anyway he can. The person he sees though is surprising. He should have recognized his lady sooner. The pigtails and eyes should have been a dead give away.

He allows his transformation to drop and tries to stop Marinette's bleeding with the shirt he was wearing. "Hey Mari, You're going to be alright. just stay with me ok." He says as he clutches her hand, already feeling how cold it is. She tries to focus on him with eyes clouded over in pain. "Sorry... It didn't go...According...to plan." she tries to get out as blood drips out of the corner of her mouth.

He grips her hand just a bit tighter. "It's ok Princess, I'll get you to a hospital as soon as possible." he says. Marinette becomes aware of small droplets of water landing on her face and she thinks back to the first time she truly fell in love with Adrien. Trying to focus once again on the blonde holding her she doesn't find any black covering the upper half of his face, instead it's just the tearstained face of Adrien. "Please don'...I don'...like this...Rain." she says with some effort. Adrien wipes them away, but more appear just as soon as the first are wiped away. "Sorry princess, I know this isn't a good look, but just give me a second alright." He stands up, and carries Marinette bridal style, resting her head in the crook of his neck, and holds her close.

He takes off running towards the window, and broken glass, "Plagg, Claws out"

The cat like kwami already sensing what he had in mind flies straight into the ring without their usual banter. Adrien feels the transformation take over, and another sensation similar to Plagg sitting on his shoulder, only sparing a glance he finds Marinette's kwami hanging on, before sliding down to try and keep the makeshift bandage in place.

Trying to ignore his father, Chat can't help but notice at the last second as he removes the picture of his mother from the locket, to reveal one with all three of them smiling.

Crashing through the broken window, Chat takes off running towards the nearest hospital. Trying to avoid all the stares and fans, but also trying to limit his movement to avoid furthering Marinette's injuries. Upon reaching his objective, Tikki hides in one of Chat's many pockets, and he can do nothing more that watch as she is carted away on the gurney. Looking around the waiting area, he sees an empty bench and sits down. All of the others seem to sense the tense atmosphere surrounding him, and allow him a moment of peace to gather his thoughts. Awhile passes before a tween of about 11 or 12 sits next to him.

Looking over he sees a girl with brown hair pulled into messy pigtails that are similar to how Marinette worn her hair. Her shirt is a loose pink crop-top with a black tank top underneath. Over one shoulder is a tote bag with very familiar dolls practically spilling out the top. She looks over and it's the eyes that allow it to click where he has seen her before, but he says nothing, only looking back down.

"Hey Chat, you doing ok?" Manon asks. He doesn't verbally respond, just shakes his head.

"Oh well, do you want to talk about it?" again just a head shake.

"Well I can hang out with you until you feel like talking, but first can you watch these, I'll be right back." and without waiting for a reply Manon leaves the 22 year old with a tote full of plush heros and akumas. Taking out the Ladybug doll he can't help but remember what happened just moments ago. He feels the seat shift as Manon sits back down next to him, but neither say a word. Chat just continues to look at the doll, as a group of small kids in hospital garb approaches and begins to talk to Manon. As they talk she empties out the rest of the plushes and the kids begin to act out a story as Manon tells it. Sometimes they stray off of the story, but most follow along. By the end Chat barely realizes that all of them are looking at him, or mainly the doll in his hands.

"What?" he inquires.

Some of the kids giggle and others shake their heads vigorously, but Manon repeats. "And in the end the prince saves the princess and receives a kiss." she inclines her head in the direction of the Ladybug doll in his hands, then tilts in in the direction of a dark haired girl of about 4 holding the Chat Noir one. The girl shuffles over on her knees and holds her Chat up to his Lady and slightly touches their faces together before all of the other kids gag and drop the dolls. When the receptionist sees some of the kids running around she calls for some nurses to settle them down. The one dark haired girl is still there, and she hands him the Chat Noir before hoisting herself up onto the sofa and sitting next to him.

A few moments pass in silence before. "You're my favorite you know."

Chat nearly drops the doll in his shock. Looking at the girl he asks, "Wouldn't you rather be hanging out with Ladybug?"

The girl shakes her head, "Nah, she's nice and all, but not as cool as you," she says as she places a hand on his arm. "A lot of people think you're just there to break stuff, but that's not true… Is it?" the last part is quiet, as though she is afraid of the answer. "No, I'm also there to lend my support."

The girl nods her head before looking up, "But who supports you then?"

Chat is about to answer when the girl cuts him off. "I know, I can support you. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Chat laughs, "Can you tell me your name."

The girl is about to answer, her mouth agape when a nurse walks in and calls out a name. "Emma, it's time to eat." The girl looks over her shoulder, "K, be right there."

Looking back over at him, she grabs his hand and shakes, "bye mister Chat, it was nice meeting you, come visit me sometime ok." and with that she leaves, visiting hours are over shortly after, and there is still no news of Marinette. After sneaking into a storage closet he releases his transformation, and hides Plagg in his bag along with a distraught Tikki. As he walks out he takes one last look at the building before returning home to the one who caused all of this. Unaware of the eyes gazing out hoping to see their hero one last time.

 **A/N Next one is the last of the three shot hopefully. And I hope you all liked the little cameo I put in there.**


	12. Together Forever

**A/N The last of the song three shots recommended to me by VM (guest) This last part is based off of two songs found on a playlist they mentioned. The songs are A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and Say Something by A great big world featuring Christina Aguilera.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

 **Together Forever**

Adrien sits in the the hospital room of his comatose Lady, and begins to think back on all the battles they have been through together, and missing that he can't do anything more than be in the same room as her.

Adrien walks into the hospital, the girl he met when he first admitted Marinette is sitting on a bench, swinging her legs waiting for him. She looks up when she feels the seat shift and grins when she sees him. Out of all of the people in Paris to recognize him, he least expected a small orphan girl with burns covering her body. The first time she questioned it is when he walked in as Adrien at the same time Chat was supposed to come, and asked her how she was doing. She didn't ask how he knew her, just two and two together to find the truth. Since than she has listened to everything he had to say and even goes with him to visit Marinette. In a way he sees His Lady in the little girl who walks hand in hand with him up to the fourth floor where his lady lies in a dreamless sleep.

Emma goes to sit on the chair in the corner like she usually does, and talks with Marinette's kwami Tikki and Plagg, which allows Adrien a moment alone with Marinette. Looking down at her sleeping face anyone can see that she lost a bit of weight during her month long coma. Her once shoulder length hair now reaches about mid arm and is spread about her shoulder. Her complexion has gotten better over the last few days so that her freckles don't stand out as much. The breathing tube that the doctors started her off on has been replaced with a breathing mask shortly replaces by small tubes going down her nostrils. In the veins running along her arms are needles supplying her with the nutrients she needs, and the blood she lost. Even with all that she has been through she is still the most beautiful woman he knows.

Adrien grabs the hand with the least amount of needles and strokes his thumb up and down back. "Hey Bugaboo, I'm back from the trial. So as I told you before my father was Hawkmoth, and I had to go to his trial the last few days and testify twice. Once as Chat, and again as myself, but I would go through it again and again if it meant he couldn't hurt you anymore. When he was on stand he said he was doing it for me, saying how I needed my mother. He even had a locket with her picture in it, that was what he wanted, but underneath that picture was his true goal, The three of us together again." Adrien stops to try and stop the tears forming in his eyes remembering how she told him she didn't like it. Emma gets off her chair and moves to stand beside him, her hand resting on top of his. Adrien looks down at the 5 year old, and gives a slight smile.

Sitting down in the chair situated by Marinette's bedside, he sets Emma on his lap and switches the topic. "But in better news, Alya has put her phone down long enough to give notice to Nino long enough for the two to get married, And Rose and Juleka are working to open their own flower shop, promising me that I could be their first customer." he stops to think of something else to say when Emma chips in, "I lost my first tooth, but I saving it for later. I don't want any of the other kids to steal it and claim the reward from the tooth fairy." Adrien smiles at that.

The conversations continues, with the other classmates from Lycee coming and going, in those intervals Tikki and Plagg take to hiding around the room. Tom and Sabine come in just a few moments before visiting hours are, and have long before figured out that their daughter was Ladybug allowing the kwamis to come out of hiding.

A nurse comes in a few minutes later to tell them that visiting hours are up, and to retrieve Emma.

 **Emma's POV**

I don't like how sad Mr. Chat is. So late at night I sneak out of my room, and try to make my way to Ladybug's so he doesn't have to worry. It was a lot harder to do this when she was in the ICU, but now that she has her own room the nurses don't check on her as much. As I go along the hallways I hide under carts or gurneys whenever someone comes my way. I have gotten pretty good at it over the last few weeks that even Mr. Chat would be proud.

Finally reaching my destination, I open the door and creep in. Slowly closing the door behind me I turn around to see the overhead light on, and everything as it was this afternoon. I tiptoe over to the chair Mr. Chat occupied and pull myself up into it and stand to see her better. I reach for her hand I do something that I haven't done on my own since my parents died here from the same thing, I pray. "Dear God, Mr. Chat really misses his Lady. I know you had to take my parents back with you, but can you leave Ladybug here. I won't ask for anything again, but only if you do this for Mr. Chat." I pause for a moment before remembering to finish off with "Amen."

I take in the silence of the room and the view from the window, taking in the Eiffel Tower in the distance and the dark blue of the sky that matches Ladybug's hair. I sit back on my legs, and rest my head on folded arms. "I really hope you wake up soon Miss Bug, Mr. Chat really needs to see that you are ok. I know that some things he won't say when I'm in the room, and that I hurt him in some way, but he might feel better when you feel better." As I say these things my voices gets heavier, and there are a few yawns in between, and before I know it I fall asleep.

* * *

It's the middle of the night when she wakes up, over the time she was asleep, voices would drift in and out of focus. Most voices she was able to recognize, but one was that of a little girl. It was that voice that woke her up now. opening her eyes, Marinette is nearly blinded by the light bar that is situated right above her, allowing her eyes to get adjusted she realizes that she is in a hospital. Just managing to lift up her arms, Marinette sees needles that lead to IVs. It's when she looks to her right that she notices a head of dark hair sleeping on folded arms. Seeing the little kid there reminds Marinette when she would stay up late for a project and wound up falling asleep at her desk.

Reaching out her arm she rest her hand on the kids shoulder and gently shakes it. The kids lifts up their head drowsily showing the sleepy face of a girl. It takes her a moment to realize where she is but when she does, she looks over and sees Marinette's light blue eyes staring into her pale green.

At first it doesn't register where she is, but when it finally does Emma gives a big smile and grabs onto Marinette's hand "I'm so glad you're awake Ladybug, now Mr. Chat won't be so sad." Marinette jolts at that wincing at the pain in her side when she does. "Sorry, I'll go get a nurse." and before Marinette can stop her Emma goes out the door only to immediately bump into someone. From inside her room Marinette can just barely make out what their saying.

"Emma, what were you doing in there? You should be in bed." The person Emma bumped into says.

"I'm sorry miss nurse, I was worried about her, and so is Chat." From the silhouette in the window Marinette can see her holding up a doll.

"That's a doll dear, now let's get you back to bed." The nurse says as the silhouette goes to grab her.

"No! Chat needs to see her!" and Emma dashes back in, with the nurse right behind her whispering. "Emma that is enough you need to let Miss Dupain-Cheng rest." Emma sits on the chair, and Marinette rests a hand on her head. "Listen to the nurse, otherwise you might not be able to visit." The nurse looks towards the bed at the new voice and sees a very tied Marinette. The nurse looks between the two before saying. "I need to make a call." and leaves the two girls alone. They wait in silence when footfalls can be heard running down the hallway. I blonde just misses the opened door and a crash just outside. The nurse from before reprimands him, but he ignores it in favor of entering the room and smiles when he sees the tired, but awake gaze of his lady.

Approaching the bed, Emma gets down from her seat, and allows Adrien to occupy it. As she moves to exit, Adrien grabs her around the waist and pulls her into his lap. "Oh no you don't you told the nurse you get to stay." Marinette smiles, "So, did you know that she knows."

instead of an immediate response Marinette is rewarded with tears. "I thought I would never hear your voice again." Marinette grabs his hand and holds it close. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine, our friends helped me through it, but I told myself I would tell you this as soon as you woke up. Marinette, will you marry me?" the grip on his hand tightens. "I should have said yes years ago."

Emma smile from her spot on Adrien's lap and gets up to leave, only to be held back with Adrien's arm. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet. I need to ask you something as well." Emma nods, "Over the past month you have been here for me, given you are stuck here, but you could've done something else with your time instead of spending it with me. In that time I learned a lot about you, and know that I couldn't have gotten through this if you weren't there for me. So I want to know if you would want to stay with Marinette and I?"

The question goes over her head at first, but once it registers she looks to Marinette to see if she is ok with it. Seeing Emma's hesitation, Marinette pitches in. "I may have only just met you, but hearing what you did for Adrien I would never say no to you." The two adults are immediately rewarded with a blinding smile from the young girl, and the three hug to the best of the others ability.

* * *

The visitors after that night arrive in a constant stream, the two main visitors who will remain with her even throughout the night are Emma and Adrien. Through the rehabilitation Marinette had to undergo, Emma was like her own personal cheerleader, giving Marinette all the encouragement she needed. While this was going on Adrien was at home going through paperwork, and planning for the wedding. The ring he got for Marinette would have fit her before, but with all of the weight she last in the last month, she kept it on a chain around her neck.

The nurses placed Emma in Marinette's room at the request of them both, and both girls would stay up chatting, until Chat Noir came to join in the conversation, bringing Tikki along with him.

It passed about three months before Marinette could return home, the two heroes still coming to visit Emma everyday. by the fourth the wedding took place. Adrien stood at the alter waiting to start when the first person to exit is Emma in a knee length white dress with green tulle, and ribbon with light blue flowers sewn in. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a bun with curls escaping. The petals in the basket are pink, blue, green, and yellow.

Next to walk are Alya and Nino, than comes Juleka on the men's side with rose on the women's. Nathanael walks with Chloe, and Kim with Alix. As they reach the alter Tom walks out the door with arm interlinked with Marinette's. The going is slow for the two seeing as how Marinette suffered slight nerve damage, but Adrien finds he doesn't care, I just means he can admire her appearance all the more. the dress is form fitting with an empire neckline, the skirt of the dress is ruffled to give it a bit more volume. Marinette has a slight hint of makeup, and her hair is pulled up much like Emma's only not a hair out of place and pink flowers decorate the rim of the bun. The bouquet has roses of all the same colors as the petals Emma dropped on the ground, and Nino has to hand Adrien a handkerchief because he started to tear up.

Emma ever the cheerleader, directs Adrien's attention to herself, and offers her new father a thumbs up.

Adrien looks back up, and smiles at his soon to be wife, as she smiles at her soon to be family. From now on they'll always be together a thousand lifetimes couldn't stop them from falling in love.

 **A/N and done with the three shot.**


	13. Only in Death

**A/N inspired by the animatic 'The Rendezvous'. If you have not seen it I recommend it. *Warning* may get too personal for some readers. Read at own risk.**

 **Only in Dreams**

 **Adrien has felt little more than a puppet to his father's demands. Even his dreams are not free of his presence, until a dark haired girl with pigtails appears. It is through meeting her in his dreams that he can finally escape, but one can only wonder who she is.**

Adrien sits through the Natalie's lecture with growing boredom. The room they occupy is also the dining room, and the table feels all too large for just one to be sitting at it. As Natalie drones on about some past leader in history, all Adrien can think about is retreating to his room, and hiding there until further notice.

As soon as she is done with the lesson, and he finishes the assignment, he all but runs out the dining room, across the Entry hall, goes up the stairs and down the hall until he finally makes it to his room. Closing the door behind him, he collapses on the sofa and tries to rest. At first all he can think about is all the demands his father placed on him in a dark area where the only light comes a small circle he sits in. All of a sudden the area seems a bit brighter as a small hand comes into view. Looking over his shoulder he can only make out a petite feminine figure holding out her hand. Not knowing anything else to do he takes her hand and the area immediately comes to life with wind and light. The wind seems to bring in petals of all kinds, and he gets his first good look at his companion.

She is petite, but looks to be about his age. Her attire is a black with a full knee length skirt with ruffles on the hem. A red she with with wide neck and short trumpet sleeves drops down below the skirt in a tail coat like matter decorated with black spots. Her black hair appears to be tinted with blue and the bangs are swept left across her forehead and held in pigtails by red ribbons. A red mask with the same black spots painted on it. The mask hides her identity, but the effect it has on her eyes is anything but normal. The blood red and black forces one's eyes to lock onto the sky blue irises.

The girl gives a warm smile and says "Hello," and Adrien's heart immediately melts at the sof tone. He looks at the girl and she looks right back, suddenly jumping up at realizing something. "Those clothes don't really fit the atmosphere her, would you like to change?"

Not used to being asked about his clothes he simply nods and holds out his arms expecting some sort of outfit to be placed in his arms but with a snap of her fingers his everyday street clothes change into a suit matching what the girl wears. Only unlike the girl whose dress is themed after a ladybug, his outfit is more reminiscent of a black cat. A neon green vest and tie go over a dark grey button up shirt. The vest goes off of a tail coat design much like the girl's shirt. And it lies over black slacks and dress shoes. The cat-like aspects of his apparel are the leather like ears and belt acting as a tail. A mask rest across the upper half of his face.

Looking over at the female he asks, "So how do I look my Lady?"

The girl jolts at that, "What?"

"I only wanted to know if there was anything you liked? And I needed something to call you, and based on your outfit you like Ladybugs. So you shall be my Lady or Ladybug."

The girl -Ladybug- taps her chin in consideration. "While I like the outfit, and think you pull it off well, but the attempt at a nickname is unnecessary."

"Oh, and why is that my Lady?" He asks, and is rewarded with her slowly approaching him. She has to stand on her tiptoes, but manages to reach his ear. He leans closer as she whispers "Because it's time to wake up." and like that the spell she had over him is broken as he comes to realize that he is standing in an opened doorway that closes once she has moved back. Adrien opens his eyes to find himself back in his room, and sprawled on the floor.

At breakfast, he is once again alone and it gives him nothing but time to think about the girl in his dreams. When his tutors arrive and Natalie goes through his lessons with him, he can't focus on anything but his dream. During a photoshoot the photographer was actually pleased with his thoughtful expression.

Once the day is done and he is able to escape back to his room. He is hesitant on sleeping or not, wondering if the dream will be the same or not. Thinking hopefully he lays in bed and closes his eyes. As he sleeps he can feel the tension from the day melting away, and when he opens his eyes, he is sitting on a single bench in a field of flowers. Picking one of the blooms, a pink one with red speckles bleeding out from the center- he senses someone standing behind him. Standing to greet the same insect clothed girl he places the flower behind her ear and kisses her forehead. "I was hoping I would see you again."

She takes a step back to look him in the eye. "Oh, and why is that Chaton?"

And the girl can only giggle when he gives his response with a grin befitting the Cheshire Cat. "Because where would I be without my whole world, My Lady" She looks up with a blush nearly as red as her top and Adrien smiles. Once the blush leaves her face she sits down on the bench and Adrien occupies the seat next to her. The two sit in silence watching the fish swimming through the air, and just enjoying each other's company. When the door appears again Adrien leaves with a smile on his face. Knowing that Ladybug will be there to greet him the next night.

This routine continues with Adrien going to sleep and he and Ladybug doing a multitude of things others would do on a date only some with a more mystifying element. Such as; getting ice cream, which adrien got on her nose, Ballroom dancing on solidified water with a fountain running into it and bubbles in the air.

But as these dreams get progressively better, reality gets worse. His tutors are upset that he gets distracted so easily, The models his father hires are jealous of his position, and resent him for it. And his childhood friend is getting more clingy with him. Due to the stress of all of this he finds himself unable to sleep as the day weighs down on him. To seek comfort he sneaks his way over to a medical cabinet and searches until he finds a sleep aid. Popping one in his mouth he finally finds himself back with his lady.

The two continue where they left off with their dates, but each new date seems to get progressively longer, and each time he leaves, Ladybug is starting to worry about something more. Adrien suggests they go flying on one such evening, to take their minds off their troubles as the wind whips their hair around, and he wakes up feeling drowsy, nearly falling asleep at the dining table. On the next night he proposes to Ladybug, and when she looks down with a blush creeping along her cheeks he leans over and kisses her forehead. The flowers in the area seemly coming alive to dance around the garden.

The next day Natalie finds Adrien asleep at the table just before his first lesson is about to start. Looking in his bag he'll usually have, she finds a bottle of sleep aids half empty. Shaking Adrien awake the two head to his father's office, so that he may have a word with his son.

Adrien fidgets as his father studies the bottle, Natalie positioned just so, incase she needs to grab him should he attempt to leave before he is excused. "Adrien what is this about?"

Straight to the point, might as well go with a half truth. "I was having trouble sleeping, and thought those would help." The other truth is that dreams are better than reality at this point.

"Than why is the seemly new bottle half empty Adrien?" Adrien starts to fidgets more, Gabriel having enough slams his hand down on the desk, scattering pencils and papers across the surface. "Adrien! As my son, you will tell me what is going on. What made you become so dependant on sleep aids where you have to sneak them behind our backs."

At that Adrien snaps, "If you really cared enough to let me make my own choices, I would be willing to consider that, but right now you are nothing more than a slave driver, forcing me to model and do extracurriculars I'm not even interested in." Taking their shocked expressions in stride, Adrien runs out of the office, and locks his bedroom door behind him. Taking out one of the bottles he had hidden ahead of time, he downs half the contents, shortly arriving in his one true world. Looking around he finds Ladybug standing behind him practically freaking out. "No, no, no, nonononono," he hears her mumbling, and when he goes to comfort her she says something else, "Chat, what did you do?"

He tilts his head, "I only wanted to see you." Ladybug shakes her head vigorously, "Chat look at the door, you can't go back." The two look and see the door cracking, with a final crash the door is no more. Chat looks back at Ladybug with a smile on his face only to be grabbed around the neck, and dragged down for a kiss, Chat wants to cherish it, but is soon pushed away where he sees his lady with a frightened expression and tears streaming down her face. Under her breath he can hear her saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Chat goes to comfort her, but she evades him, and he can only watch as the area darkens, and Ladybug's form grows and shifts. When all settles A hollowed out version of his lady stands in her place

The frame still has the same petite frame, but it has changed to that of someone who hasn't been given a meal in such a long time. The female wears a black hooded cloak with the hood draw up to cover all but the lower half of her face, from what he can see of it it is horrible sunken it. A blood red sash is tied around her waist showing just how thin she truly is, and the limbs the poke out from underneath the sleeves are just skin and bones, in one hand is a lantern suspended on a pole illuminated by a wispy blue glow. As Chat looks at her he can just barely make out two sky blue pinpricks of color from the shadow of her hood.

Adrien watches as she backs up, the expression he sees on her mouth is recognizable to him even on this new form and the lack of visual on her eyes. She retreats a distance before sitting on the ground, and crying in her hands -if the shaking of her hunched form is anything to go off of. Chat looks around until he spot spots just the thing. leaning down he picks one of the flowers -this one being red with pink speckles revealing itself- he tapes the skeletal form on the shoulder, and once she turns around he lifts up the hood and places the flower behind her ear.

With her hood down he can see that her once full hair, has gone limp and stringy. The color which was once a vibrant midnight blue is more reminiscent of a pale sky on a stormy night. Her pale eyes only have a small pinprick of blue left in them, and tears flow non-stop.

Tears flow down his face as he tries to get the words out "Does this mean you won't have me by your side." She wipes away her own with a bony arm, and looks up, "What?"

He tries again "I love you more than Life itself, my soul was always yours to take," He brushes some of her hair behind her ear. "My Lady."

"I'm sorry Adrien, I knew this would be the outcome sooner or later, some just try to fight it." Adrien sits next to her. "How do you know my name?"

She exhales. "Once you enter this place, it's common knowledge to me."

"Do you get a name?" A shake of a head is his only answer. After a moment of consideration, "Marinette." The newly named Marinette looks over at him, and he can't help but try to lift the mood of the dark place they fell in "It means 'Of the Sea', and I am constantly drowning in your eyes." She leans against him, both with a content smile on their face.

* * *

Natalie runs to Gabriel's office just after they were able to force the door open, and all he is able to do with the news is look at the picture of his wife safely hidden in the old locket. Beside her picture is one of their son. He can only think of the irony that both of them were lost because of the decisions he made in life.

 **A/N Take that JackWagon, I never liked your family skills anyway.**


	14. Fragile Dance

**A/N based on the animation called _Waltz Duet_ by CGMeetup**

 **so without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

 **Fragile Dance**

 **Marinette and Bridgette were as close as two sisters could be, but because of this they are often ridiculed. Their only solace in life is living in a house together out in the middle of nowhere where they can play piano in peace.**

If one were to take a walk in the country side they may come across a rusted fence protecting a large ornate mansion, with chipping yellow paint and white painted awnings. In the back was a garden that not many were allowed to see. If one were to take a look inside they would immediately notice how everything with a face had two; from the clocks, to the dolls, to figurines kept in cases. and it is in one room furnished with these items that a girl sits in front of a piano poised to play. Her right hand hovers over the keys for a quick spell before tapping away and playing a song missing it's match. to her left another right hand joins in at the precise moment, and it is two girls who smile to each other as they play, one pair of legs pressing down on the pedals when needed.

* * *

Adrien walks down such a country road with case in hand, only wanting to seek someplace to escape to when he hears it, the musical tune only a grand piano could make with two. Looking around for where the sound could be coming from, he spots a rusted gate up ahead and starts there.

Adrien easily slips past the cracked open gate and makes his way to the large house the practically mirrors his own except for in color. he walks to one of the bay windows up front and goes to take a peek. inside he sees floral blue wall paper and creeping shadows he is all to familiar with in front of the curtained window lies a white grand piano with blue painted designs, much like those on porcelain. seated on the piano bench are two girls who are nearly identical, both with black hair and pale skin. both have their hair styled down, one in a braid that reaches past her shoulders, while the other has her bangs pulled back and twisted like a crown.

they both wear similar colored dresses with different shades of pink, the one with the braid has pale pink mid length sleeves dotted in with the a dark pink bodice decorated with white lace with a red center covered in a floral pattern, pinned to the skirt is a white rose holding up a red over skirt covering a matching dark pink skirt.

The other has sleeves that slightly poof out with pink and red stripes, a diagonal strip matches the red and white floral print on her sisters bodice. a bow is tied at the back of her dress and her skirt is the exact same as he sisters.

Taking another look and he only notices one single pair of legs dangling down by the pedals, and he can't help but gasp.

* * *

Inside the room, the twins hear the sound that they are all too used to and look to see a blonde dressed in too nice a coat for this far out in the country side. They move as one and Adrien gets a look at their conjoined waists before the curtains flaps closed.

Once the curtain settles back into place, Adrien sees the shock present on his face reflected back at him. Staring a bit longer at the window, he decides that it may be best if he just leaves and heads over to the gate.

Back inside, the conjoined twins hold themselves and look at their reflection in the mirror. The same colors the man outside saw, and the different designed tops are there to show them as individuals. But to most, they are nothing but freaks, that their parents felt the need to hide away in their grandparents old country mansion. The girls made the most of it by decorating it the way they wanted with odd items that would make them feel less out of place in the world. Only to be reminded of its falsehood when someone would see them and flinch in disgust or shock.

Bridgette not wanting to think anymore on the matter takes them back to the piano where she begins her part. Marinette just holds herself and tries to hide. Seeing this Bridgette takes her sister's hand and guides it into place, and the two play in harmony once again.

Adrien hears the tune that lead him to the large mansion, and looks down at the case in his hand. Making up his mind he all but dashes back to the window, while trying to open the case at the same time. finally getting it opened he pulls out the soul occupant of the case and waits. Once he hears a part the sounds right, he glides the bow across the strings and tries to join the tune the two girls have made where he doesn't run it over with the sound of the violin.

Adrien glances inside the window once again and meets the sidelong glances of the twins. Once the song is done the three look at one another and the girls give him a small smile before holding up one finger in a one moment gesture. Adrien nods and waits. While he is waiting he can see the curtains being drawn in many of the other rooms, and he smiles at the fact that he could open the girls up to the world they had all but given up on.

* * *

Marinette and Bridgette make their way around the house and begin to open up all the windows to allow the light in. As more and more natural light is introduced to the house, the once dark rooms brightens in a way they haven't for such a long time.

Walking towards the front doors, Marinette stops them at a mirror to check their hair and makeup. Bridgette thinking that they look fine leads them towards the door.

Outside they see Adrien as he perks up a bit and gives a nervous smile. They make their way towards him and all three formally introduce themselves. Afterwards Adrien holds out his hand and offers to escort them through the city they once knew

 **A/N Dah dah done, Not I have a few more story ideas, one of which goes off of what happened to my twin at work, but other wise I need you, the readers, to tell me what you want to read. So yeah comment your idea below.**


End file.
